


The Lost Prince

by panofaar



Series: Cosmic Peter Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Adjustment of Age, De-aging, Engaged Starker, Hurt Peter, I forgot the OOC tags just to be clear, I love to do surprises, I molded each characters into something else in my mind, I suck at tags, M/M, Marvel comic character, OOC, Peter is a lost God, Peter sees Strange like a Brother, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Doctor Stange, Protective Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Sometimes Anxiety do the works and the talking, Thanos regrets, baby starker, loving peter, mama natasha, mutant Peter with special genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: What if Peter is not a normal boy who was born in Queens? what if there is something more? A memory of long ago that needs to be remembered and the Key to saving the entire universe and his beloved.





	1. Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Marvel Characters. And most of the events here will take place between spiderman homecoming, Avenger's Infinity and Endgame. Since the Russo Brother's lifted the Spoiler Ban. Then so be it. Enjoy!

_“Where am I? Am I dreaming? As I drifted into the abyss. My memories are fragmented. What happened? Tony? Is Tony my name? What’s with this outfit? A flash of red, dark blue, am I a spider or something. I am so confused. I do not understand. I feel so lonely. I close my eyes….and I saw the face of this beautiful creature. Beautiful but his eyes are so terrified. Why? Someone please….answer me.”_

" _You must remember Zoel. You have to. The world needs you..he needs you”._

   
_“Who are you? What is a child doing here? Is it only the two of us?”._

   
_“You must remember. I saved you from your doom in that world hundreds of years ago, I thought it would be for the best. But it got worse. I am sorry. Do not worry your Highness I will get you out of here. I will seek his help.”._

_  
“No! Don’t leave me! Who are you please?”._

   
_“You named me Du’an. But now everyone knows me as the Soul Stone. I did terrible things. And so are my Brothers and Sisters. We will do this right. But right now you are stuck in this world in which I have no control. I want to make things right, but for now, sleep.”_

  _As the beautiful entity perishes in the eyes of Peter. He is in a dreamless state._

 

\---------------

It’s been 5 years since the snap. Everyone tried to move on, go on with their lives. But Tony Stark will always have a never-ending nightmare.

Nightmares consist of only Peter. Perished in his arms. His beautiful Peter. They should be married by now. But Thanos destroyed everything. Thanks to Thor he is dead. But is it enough? He tried to get up from bed with a whiskey on his hand. But for the sake of his beloved’s memory, he tried his best to live every day helping other people affected by the snap.

“Friday, any scheduled meetings for me today?”. Tony spoke with her AI as he wiggles his way through the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabs some granola bars for his shitty breakfast. Dumping the almost empty bottle on his left hand.

“Good Morning Boss. You have a meeting together with Miss Potts this at 2 pm with the Peter Pan Foundation, you will be discussing several issues about children who lost their families 5 years ago. And their future”. The AI answered in a worried one, all these years F.R.I.D.A.Y.S programming is evolving. She is able to sympathize sometimes and she knows how hurt Tony is, after losing Peter.

“Thank you, Friday. I guess I need to take a shower now” Tony smiled sadly.  
  
As Tony made his way to his bedroom, he stopped at his vast living room taking the photo of him and Peter during their engagement before Thanos happened. Peter with his beautiful angelic smile, eyes sparkling while showing his engagement ring in the photo. With Tony kissing him on his temple.

As he stepped inside the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He looks so old, disheveled, his eyes do not shine anymore as it did before. He lost his will. PTSD hit him so hard.

“I should have died with you…”. He slumped into the floor, his back hitting the cold tiles of the bathroom and closed his eyes. He should cry but he can’t. Until he felt a warm hand caressing him.

“Tony, it is not the end of everything. Please don’t cry”. As Tony opened his eyes, he saw a child not more than 10 years old. Reddish hair flowing freely on her shoulders, a solemn smile on her face, and eyes that remind him of someone that he misses so much. He was enthralled. But reality suddenly hit him. He summoned a part of his Iron Man suit and pointed it on the intruder.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” his eyes morphed into something. Is it sorrow? Anger?

“I will not hurt you Tony Stark. I am here to help. I am not a normal human being, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Du’an. And what you see now is my soul forged into something else. I know what Thanos did and we can change it. I know you want him back. Help is on the way”. Du’an sat in front of a terrified Tony Stark, her eyes with conviction and deep understanding what the man in front of her is going through.

“What do you mean help is on the way? I don’t understand” as Tony wants to ask more questions to the entity in front of him, F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

“Boss, you have a call from Captain Rogers. He said it is an emergency”. Tony nodded and he listened to the call.

“Steve, what is it? Friday said it’s an emergency. I am talking to someone” the entity is still in front of the billionaire with a warm smile on her face.

“You won’t believe this Tony, but Scott Lang is here. He wants to talk to us about the Quantum realm. We need you here, I already called Bruce. Please hurry”. Tony can hear the urgency in Steve’s voice.

“Okay, I will be right there. As soon as I can”. Tony had a hard time standing up to take his shower. Du’an took pity and helped him up.

“See Mr.Stark, I told you help is on the way. Til we meet again” and she vanishes into thin air.

“What? Hey wait!” he just facepalmed and went into the showers. He can say that he is so very used with weird things every day ever since becoming an Avenger.

He needs to hurry to the Avengers compound soon. And he could feel that he will meet the child again. A nudge on his chest tells him that something eventful is happening.


	2. Cracked Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit awake now. So, I altered some stories from the original and I hope you will like this chapter.

Time stood still in whatever place they are right now. It looks like Earth but it feels so wrong. It looks like Titan? But with life and not the catastrophic planet where he fought Thanos with the Guardians of the Galaxy and two members of the Avengers. They almost won, but Peter Quill ruined it. He can’t blame the guy though. When you feel deep rage when something is taken away from you. Your Emotional Quotient heightens to 100% and your sense of strategy and intellect falls down to 0%.

There is still hope. They can still win with 1 shot out of 14 million possibilities. One chance of triumph. But at great cost. Only he knows the answer and no one else.

 How can he help? He is stuck in this world. People look so happy and as if their memories were altered. But why does he remember everything after the snap? He tries to analyze. Everyday he does what he does as a Mystic - meditate to look for clues to get out of here if that was even possible.

“Hello Doctor Strange...it seems that you are in deep thought….mind if I join you?” a sarcastic tone disturbs the Sorcerers contemplation.  
  
“What do you want from me? If you have no serious business here then I request for you to leave, perhaps?” eyes still remained closed, but his guard became ten folds in case the stranger seeking his attention attacks.

"I would open my eyes and face me if I were you Doctor. I can help you with something which you seek. And you know what I am talking about” the stranger's voice becomes deep and potent.

Stephen Strange opens his eyes and ended his meditation. Still not lowering his guards to this stranger. When he faced his unwanted visitor, it feels like electricity. It seems that he had known him before, but those raging glowing green eyes it reminds him of something that he had protected but chosen to give up in order to fulfill that one chance.

 But his attention was diverted to the figure on the strangers hold. He knows this boy….

 " _You have to go back to Earth sweetheart, I promise I will be back after this thingy and we plan our wedding” Tony Stark’s tone is almost stoic._

 _“What? You want me to go back? Are you crazy? We will do this together this is what I signed up for Tony. We will have each other’s back for better or for worse til death do us part. So stop being so overprotective, I am sure Pepper will make it grandeur and Happy is helping! Come on Tony! Stop treating me like a baby” Peter’s face is so depleted with his never-ending argument with Iron Man._  
_  
“Wow! Is that a wedding vow should I also say my piece. Cause you know the answer which is ‘I do’ and you will always be my Baby Peter. You have to understand I just want to protect you” now the Billionaire tries being rational and calm for the sake of his Fiance._

  
_The Sorcerer is becoming a bit irritated with the scene in front of him. And he decided to interrupt._  
_  
“As much as I want to congratulate you on your wedding. I think there is nothing we can do and we are far away from Earth. We have to think of a strategy to defeat Thanos and protect the remaining stones. This is the first time we met Spiderman” his attention was directed to the smiling teenager. His smile is so warm despite the situation, which caught the Sorcerer a bit of guard. There is something in him that he cannot describe maybe? And he could see that Tony Stark is so enamored and so in love with him._

_“Oh sorry about that! Don’t worry! Me and Tony will help! He is just so overprotective of me don’t mind him! By the way, my name is….”._

 

Peter Benjamin Parker.

 

“Let go of him, what did you do to Peter!” Doctor Strange was filled with sudden rage. In an instant, he teleported in front of his unwanted guest and grabbed the boy protectively in his arms.

 

“Do not worry Doctor, I am not here to hurt you or his Highness. As I said I am here to help. Me and my siblings are aware of Thanos action” the stranger kneeled in front of the Sorcerer. To show that he means no harm.  
  
“His Highness? Who are you?” Before the Sorcerer speaks again he was interrupted by his unwanted guest.

 

“Let’s say you know me as Agamotto when you protected me on Earth and known as the Time Stone. I must say that I am a bit disappointed when you surrendered me to that mad Titan, but I understand why you did it. I know you are not foolish enough to do some drastic moves without any plans. And that is why here I am standing in front of you with my real form”. He stood up looking directly at the Sorcerers eyes and his gaze soften on Peter’s form. “And I am also here for his Highness, we’ve been searching for him for so long”.

 

Doctor Strange lay the sleeping boy in the bed and faced Agamotto “You have to tell me everything that you know Time Stone and why do you call Peter a human mutant your Highness”.

 

Agamotto told Strange some things that he knows. About the origin of the stones, and what Strange knows is basically true that they were created from the start of the Universe, they were created by the Cosmic Entities but only Celestials and Titans can wield their power without any difficulties. But that is only the basic knowledge, the stone tried to manifest into a living organism with a mind of its own and they could feel each other despite being billion and light years away. But they got attracted to one specific being that resides in Titan and they call him Angel of Infinity. They somehow looked for someone with a pure heart and not use their powers for their own good.  
  
And they found it on a young Titan named Zoel, a born royalty the youngest brother of Thanos and Eros. The untainted son of A’Lars and Sui San. He was born in Secret because A’Lars sense a great power into him and he doesn’t want that his youngest child be tainted with Thanos destructive inner turmoil and although Eros is fun and loving, his womanizer attitude can still taint the young Princes heart.  
  
They became friends with the young Prince and they were treated not as a Stone created of great power but his own likeness and they give them their names. As Agamotto tells the story about the young Prince, the Sorcerer sees how he admires such a pure soul.    
  
The two Brothers never knew of his existence, until Thanos discovered him because of Death.

 

The young Titan almost died because of his Older Brother’s selfish ambition. And the Genocide happened.

 

To protect Zoel from the Genocide caused by Thanos. They decided to keep the boy out of harm and with their combined energies transported him to Earth and be reborn human and locked his powers and his memories, hoping that they will never be needed. And they want him to be normal and happy, that is their only gift to the young Titan for his love and kindness from treating them for what they should be. Their memories were tainted because their powers were used for a selfish cause. Only the Soul Stone retained their memories of being alive and she was the one who reminded them all. That is also one of the reasons while the Soul Stone is always asking for a great sacrifice if they want to have its power. To somehow feel being alive again even for a short time.

 

Doctor Strange was in awe upon hearing the story from the Time Stone. And in more astonishment in knowing that one of the possible threats to Thanos is just near him.

 

“I think that is all I could share for now Doctor Strange. I know of that one possible future that you have seen and it can still be altered, I know that you can defeat him. Just take care of his Highness for us. Do not worry help is on its way, Tony Stark is already making plans. Just wait for the right moment. See you again Great Sorcerer” before Agamotto vanishes he plants a kiss on Peter’s forehead “Sleep well. We will see each other again. I promise”.

 

Doctor Strange will wait and protect Peter with all of his power until Tony Stark figures everything out in reversing this great calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? And your theories? Share it with me. :) violent reactions are welcome.


	3. Realm of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang understands now. Deeply understands and has a new purpose.

“Okay, everything is done here! Healing particles are secured and now we can help our dearest transparent friend. Hmph, transparent yeah most of the times, errr she just can like go through. Whatever, transparent blah blah. Ghost Friend it is. Hey Hank! Stop screwing around. Oh gosh, the man himself told me to stop being such an ass and here he was doing the same thing! Hank! Hope? Janet! Hey! Get me the hell outta here? Seriously? Hey! Let’s go guys! Like go go go! Oh dear Jesus Christ. Guys!” Scott Lang almost lost his voice due to screaming every now and then to get the attention of his teammates but none of them is responding. He was just stuck here. Maybe….Maybe….just maybe...

As he floats on the Quantum Realm, he just thinks of funny thoughts - like his time with Cassie, well most of the time it is all about his precious daughter. Maybe, there is a little heist outside and he just have to wait and let Hope deal with it. How colorful the Quantum Realm is, if it’s just like a place where a rainbow bridge, colorful ponies, or singing birdies playing children’s song. He might consider having a vacation in here for a while but no, the place creeps him out and one wrong move he is doomed.

Scott Lang feels a bit agitated now. What had happened? What is taking them so long? Oh dear heavens, is he stranded? Then suddenly in one swing, he is outside. But? Where? Is this a warehouse? But they are somewhere like a rooftop. What the hell just happened?

  
“Hello Scott Lang, it is so nice to meet you” a teenager no more than 15 years old stands in front of Scott, he reminds him of his daughter Cassie. They have both similarities. Wait what? What is a kid doing here?

“Where are we? And who are you? Where is Hope, Janet, and Hank?” he has this unhinged feeling of this shit. It looks like this kid in front of him is not a normal person.

“Hello my name is Rigel, and I am known as the Space Stone. I know you must be flabbergasted that a stone like me have a somewhat human form. We owe it to him. But Scott we need your help, let me show you. Please trust me” the boy walked towards Scott and Antman just lose his balance and just stared to the boy with a lot of questions and hesitations on his mind. 

  
“This won’t hurt Antman let me show you” as Rigel lay his hands on Scott’s temple a lot of memories flashes, and it explained everything. From the past til the present and the decimation of Hope, Janet, and Hank after Thanos’s snap.  
  
The Space Stone reassured Scott that his daughter didn’t share the same fate as the others. And it made his muscles loosen a little.  
  
Scott was in awe, in learning a lot of things in such a short time. 

“I want to see my daughter, I trust what you said but I just wanted to see her and hug her. She is the only person I live for please Rigel” the space stone nodded and in just one snap Scott was teleported to where his daughter lives.

Cassie is an epitome of beauty. She aged beautifully in those 5 years, while for him he just stayed in the Quantum Realm for 5 hours. It feels like binge-watching Netflix in that span of time.

“Daddy! I missed you so much. I thought you are dead, you even have your own tombstone”  Cassie hugged her Father so much, crying her heart out.

Scott trusts her daughter and he told her a short version of what had happened “Daddy! Go be a Hero! Save everyone! I am your biggest fan!” and they both shared a high-five. Cassie’s approval is only what matters to him the most.

Lang traveled to the New Avengers Facility to seek their help with a new knowledge that will help them bring everyone back.

How he wishes that the Pym family is here beside him that he knows can help more with their vast knowledge of the Quantum Realm. But right now any differences need to be set aside despite his hesitation towards Stark, he knows their History, of course, thanks to Hank.

As he reached the New Avengers facility, Rigel suddenly appears beside him.

“Antman, you know what to do. But you have to promise me one thing” Scott stopped in his driving and looked directly to the boy. Signaling that he is willing to listen.

“Do not tell anyone about his Highness and Peter Parker, especially Tony Stark” now this is something interesting, why would the stone want to keep it as classified?

“Why would I do that? Tony Stark needs to know. He has the right to know. Peter is his Fiance for all I know. I know how the man is hurting all these years” there is a long pause between the two, and like they are having a long staring contest.

“Kay Fine, I won’t. Ugh...happy now? But you know, to be honest, I can’t believe that little future Mr.Stark is also a mad Titan you know” and he just sighed defeated.

“We just don’t want any drastic moves. Tony, might be a super intelligent being but his weakness is Peter Parker. He needs to focus, do not worry he is being protected by someone powerful. Thank you Antman, we are counting on you. And before I leave here is a parting gift a little knowledge about time and space that will help you. I am sure the rest will be figured out by Tony Stark” and by a lil swoosh the Space Stone is now gone.

  
To be honest he is more intrigued now to the Billionaire’s love life. Tony Stark, is a media darling so he knows what kind of a person he is(at some point, well tabloids are shitty so they are not 100% reliable). But with the new knowledge, he also understands why the man did some shitty decisions in the past. He now feels sorry for the man on what he has seen on TV half a year ago before he entered the Quantum Realm, how the media lashes out on Tony Stark for wanting to marry a teenager 3 decades his Junior. He finds it weird at first though, but he knows why Ironman falls deeply in love with Spiderman. Well, he adores the Kid for his strength and sense of humor when they fought in Germany. Like Wow! He was taken down after being 100x larger by that badass webbing. He just wished for their happy ending after all this crisis. And for his own happy ending as well.

30 minutes after the conversation with Rigel. Scott arrived at the New Avengers Facility.

From there he was greeted by Steve and Natasha and he informed them of what had happened and how the Quantum Realm can help in reversing the catastrophe caused by Thanos.

“I will call Tony. Thank you Scott, this new knowledge will help us return our fallen comrades and the families lost” Captain America’ s eyes is now filled with Hope. And Natasha gave him a squeeze to his shoulder.

Antman will wait for Tony’s arrival, and he knows he did the right thing. Despite the tussle in Germany. Trust is a big thing to him now and he knows Hank will understand. He will do this for them and for his daughter.

It is also time to gather his Ant Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? What do you guys think? :D any thoughts? Suggestions? Violent reactions? XD


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery.

It’s been an hour ever since Doctor Strange had spoken to the Time Stone. He knows time is inevitable for them, he had to admit that he had been restless. He knows his current purpose - to focus on protecting one of the last Titans who can be matched to Thanos. Does the kid know who he truly was? No, there is still another existing Titan and it is Peter’s second brother - Eros. But where is he? He should have known the actions of Thanos. Is he also a victim of the snap? Many questions are still running in his head. If Peter cannot do such a heavy responsibility, maybe Eros can? But the Infinity stone had made it clear that Peter is their chosen one. So, Eros is out of the picture.

As the Sorcerer was plunged again in his deep thoughts. Peter suddenly mumbled in his sleep.

“Tony….” it suddenly caught the Sorcerer’s attention.

“Tony...you can’t….I won’t let you….” it was a silent plea on Peter’s lips. The Sorcerer in a short span of time went to Peter’s side. “Tony...I will never allow you...don’t….”.

“Hey Peter, wake up...you are having a nightmare…” Stephen shook the teenager lightly hoping it would wake him.  But still, he doesn’t budge. The Sorcerer continues to shake him up a little and caresses Peter’s cheek, as to what he has remembered on how Tony Stark calmed his spiderling in the middle of the crisis.

In a matter of 15 minutes or so, Peter slowly opened his eyes much to the Sorcerers delight. But he was caught off guard the way Peter looked at him. A look of longing.

“Tony? My beloved Anthony Edward Stark….” Peter reached out to the Sorcerer’s face caressing him lovingly with a sweet smile on his lips. “I can’t let you do it Anthony….you can’t….” Peter slowly got up, still continuing in caressing the Sorcerer’s face, he can’t stop what the boy is doing to him. Being admired by the young one. As he looked into Peter’s eyes, he can’t stop admiring how beautiful those eyes are. It’s just that it’s color is not normal, it was a shade of purple? The same shade of color as Thanos.  
  
Peter still continued in admiring the being in front of him “Oh Tony….I love you so much….I can’t wait for our Little Morgan….” and in an instant, he closed the distance between him and the Sorcerer. Hands on his chest to feel his raging heartbeat. And from that simple kiss Doctor Strange saw flashes of memory.

And another life. Another heartbeat.

This is wrong. So wrong but he was drawn to Peter’s love to Tony Stark, so powerful that can even match his expertise to the Mystic Arts. He enclosed his arms to Peter’s lithe body and melted on that sweet kiss.

So pure. Like a Herculean strength.

Another life to protect, until they get out of here.

And Peter knows that one chance out of 14 million. And he is going to change it. He will for the sake of Tony and Little Morgan.

All of a sudden the spell was broken and Peter once again succumbed into a deep sleep.

Doctor Strange never felt this deep remorse. What had he done? He is now a victim of a human weakness called temptation.

Tony Stark needs to act out really soon.

While he continues to protect and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me? Violent reactions are welcome!


	5. Time Capsule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for little errors if there is. I wrote everything through my mobile device.:D

Heavy rushed footsteps can be heard heading to the main meeting hall of the New Avengers Facility. And opened the door with a loud bang. “Hey Tony, you look like crap”.

“Thank you for your compliment Natasha, what’s with you? New Hair? New life?” a sarcastic Tony Stark greeted everyone with a glare, “I don’t want my time to be wasted so spill everything out. I am giving everyone here 15 minutes. Make sure you make a good pitch or the deal ends”.

Everyone in the room stood still, faces of bewilderment towards Tony Stark’s hostile attitude.

“Hey Tony, it’s been a while man. You really look like...something…” Bruce, one of the people who truly understand what the Billionaire genius is going through and the person who is on par with his intellect. He just can’t spell it out on how Tony has aged this past 5 years, he knows Ironman is still hurting on what had happened to his Fiance. But there is still hope, he will rationalize everything to Tony.

Tony just looked to Bruce as if waiting for answers “Oh hey Green Guy. Glad to see you, when I see you” he scoffs.

“Well, we do not see you so much, Tony. You’ve isolated yourself. We only get updates from Pepper and Happy about you. We missed you buddy” and right then and there Tony can sense the sincerity from the big guy and gave him a tap on his shoulders.

Tony scanned everyone in the meeting room, the surviving Avengers plus Antman and Captain Marvel. As their eyes meet Scott Lang walks towards Tony for a handshake “I know we have our differences during the Civil War, whatever I said those times for the sake of our loved ones we have to trust each other Mr.Stark, I have the answer for this” Tony hesitated but gave in and accepts Lang’s offer.

Scott Lang moves to the center of the room and he explained everything that had happened. How the time flows differently to the Quantum Realm, how he just spends 5 Hours while the rest of the world moved on to the tragedy of 5 years ago. He also narrated on how the Space Stone communicated with him which leaves everyone baffled and helped him get out of the Quantum Realm, only the part about Peter Parker is the only information that he kept for himself as promised to Rigel.

“Wait Scott you said that the Space Stone communicated with you? How is that even possible?” Steve remembers that the Space Stone was the one that was used during his skirmish with the Red Skull and costs a lot of lives during World War II.

“Yeah, how can that be possible. When Thor killed Thanos, that idiot Titan said that the Infinity Stones is no more” Rhodey having an ambivalent feeling on this matter. Feeling dejected when he remembered on how they ambushed Thanos on Titan II and despite their victory, it seems not enough. For everything is irreversible.

As Scott was about to answer what he knows to everyone. Carol Danvers interjected “It can’t be...I don’t believe that this is possible” her face showing of concerned.

“What do you mean Carol? Do you have a piece of information that we should know?” Natasha rose from where she is seated and approached the Human-Kree Hybrid for comfort.

Carol looks to Natasha with conviction, the spy nodded and gave a squeeze to her forearm for her to continue.

“After we defeated Thanos on Titan II, you know guys that I decided to leave Earth to Assist the other planet. And I have come across this planet named Titania. They also shared the same fate of what we have here on Earth, but their leader survived he is called Starfox. He knows of my existence, and he already expected my arrival. We talked and the most important thing that I have learned is that he is Thanos’s second brother, he is formerly known as Eros. The last living Titan. He is a friend of Mar-vell my former Mentor. I told him that his older brother was dead, he was not surprised and he thinks it is Thanos’s fate. And also provided information about the Infinity Stones and he told me that if their chosen one still lives they could still be retrieved, as they will just be converted into particles waiting for the right time to be restored into balance by the Chosen One, they call him Angel of Infinity” now this piqued Tony Starks interest as he listened intently to Captain Marvel’s tale as she continues.

“Zoel is the name of their chosen one. Starfox’s and Thanos younger brother. But he died 2 centuries ago, because of the Genocide. His greatest regret though that he was not able to have a brotherly bond with him because their parents kept his existence from the two of them which he understands. He was not the same person as he used to be today. If what you said is true Scott, that the Space Stone took its initiative to talk with you. Then there is a possibility that Zoel is still alive somewhere that they were able to materialize on their own because of his energy. As to what have Starfox also explained to me that the Infinity Stones can communicate with each other despite billions and light-years away, and I think I should give you this” Carol presented a small diary with a Titan inscription.

“A diary?” Rocket Raccoon jumps into the table and eagerly inspects the old artifact.

“It’s Zoel’s diary, I do not know if it could help. Starfox gave it to me, and just in case something big happened again. He extended his help to us, as his form of remorse of his Brother’s actions” Carol informed everyone in the room.

“What?!?! I don’t even understand a thing in this stupid notebook. Oh Geez!” Rocket Raccoon just throw the small notebook in Front of the Billionaire.

“And great! A Titan as a new Avenger! Yeehah! So what’s the plan now Ironman?” everyone diverted their attention to Tony Stark who is sitting quietly at the end of the table.

So there is this Chosen One, whom they are not sure if it he is still alive somewhere in another part of the Universe. They should not hope on that, so go to Plan B use the Quantum Realm to travel through time and reverse the decimation. Now, this makes Tony Stark's intelligent brain run with different calculations to create this Time Machine and for a fact that he will see his beloved Peter again. 

“Friday, I want you to run different configurations for a Time Machine. Banner and Lang, I need you to help me to do some testings for the Quantum Realm. And Natasha, I think you need to fetch someone in Tokyo we will be needing his expertise and tell him our plans. Use the Quinjet, and Carol tell Starfox that we might also need his help” both women nodded. Natasha on her way to the hangar on her trip to Tokyo and Captain Marvel flew out to visit Titania.

As everyone scattered to do their preparations for this chance. Leaving Tony alone in the conference room, he instructed Banner and Lang to set up the Quantum Tunnel on his private lab, giving them high-level access.

“Friday, can you play the video of Peter’s 18th birthday?”.

“On it Boss”.

Tony reveled in Peter’s video being played in the background and he cannot wait to see those beautiful smiles again that is only reserved to him alone. Reaching for a small bottle hidden on his coat pocket, he took a single sip of his favorite whiskey and raised it in time with Peter raising a glass with his favorite orange juice “I love you Tony! Love you so so much! Thank you for this wonderful birthday party! You are the best!”.

“Of course I am the best. See you soon baby....”.

\---------------

Scott Lang walked towards the van where the Quantum Tunnel is placed, Banner is currently in Tony’s lab to prepare for the tools needed. Suddenly, Captain Marvel stood in front of him “Hey Antman” with a slight smile on her face, but those expression is showing something is up with the Human-Kree hybrid.

“Oh hey Carol, I thought you already flew up into space. How can I help you?” Scott continues on doing some preparations, while Carol leans on the side of the vehicle. “You are hiding something Scott, care to spill?”.

This simple statement made Scott’s movements to a halt, and his voice slightly stuttered “What? Are you talking about, I am not hiding anything. I told you everything I know” avoiding Carol’s deep gaze. “Spit it out or I will convert you into tiny atoms” now Captain Marvel is demanding some answers.

“Okay fine! Just….” raising both of his hands and looked towards the CCTV.

“Don’t worry I freeze it up for a bit” God Carol is so cocky sometimes.

“He is alive. But I promised the Space Stone not to tell Tony Stark. He should be kept in the dark about this, he needs to focus” shoulders sagged and now Scott is washed with guilt in telling Danver’s this piece of information. All of a sudden he felt a squeeze on his shoulder a sign of encouragement and gratitude.

“Thank you, Scott, for trusting me. We need to focus. Don’t worry I won’t tell a single soul. At least we know who he is, and we just have to get him back. Tony will get him back. I must go now and meet his brother. See you Antman” and with that Carol flew out to space.

Time to act for Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent reactions are welcome and some Q and A's! :D


	6. Time stood still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels fired up but at the same time uneasiness of the current situation.

“Hello, Carol. I did not expect to see you so soon. Is there something you wish to seek?” a man who looks like in his 40s stood in all his glory facing the horizon through his majestic throne, seeking solace. His eyes are deep with a shade of purple, fair skinned and his height and posture almost the same as Thanos.

“Hello Starfox, I can see you are doing great. I am here to inform you of the Avengers plans of Time Travel to retrieve the 6 infinity stones on different timelines to reverse the snap, your people can also be saved” as Carol walked towards the Titan, she was suddenly caught off guard. What was that expression? He looks grim.

“Are you okay Starfox?” she grabbed his large hands to get the Titans attention.

“Carol, I feel so anxious. I can feel him. My younger brother….he is somewhere, I don’t know where and I could feel another life in him. I am not so sure though” his eyes show so much emotion for a celestial being. Captain Marvel shows so much sympathy to the Titan, she is not a hugger but maybe this simple gesture can help.

“Thank you, Captain Marvel, and to the Avengers. I think it is time for me to make a visit and meet this Tony Stark, don’t you think? He seems like an interesting person” a small smile escaped his lips.

“Sure, I will accompany you….Eros” a smug grin crosses on the face of Carol Danvers.  
  
"Cheeky aren't you Captain, haven't heard that name for centuries" in an instant they traveled back to Earth with the use of Cosmic Energy.

 

\------------------

 

_“Are you sure about this baby?” Tony caresses Peter’s beautiful face. He looks so ethereal. Every detail from his face til his toes - so flawless, Tony showers them with his kisses. He is so worried that he might hurt his priceless treasure, but here they are. Peter offering himself fully to Tony Stark and the billionaire indulged himself deeper._

_"I am all yours Anthony Edward Stark, I love you and I trust you. You will be my first and last” and that’s all it takes, every wall crumbled and their bodies joined together as one entity._

_Peter’s sings so beautifully, and Tony knows that he is the only reason for that beautiful song. Every moan as he thrust faster and deeper and hitting that sweet spot produces a very beautiful note. It is so addictive and he can’t stop until Peter becomes fully his, planting his seed into the Ethereal body of his beloved Peter Benjamin Parker._

_It is such a pure bliss and he wants to drown into it forever._

  
“Boss, an incoming call from Dr.Bruce Banner”

  
Tony groans at F.R.I.D.A.Y in disturbing his sleep. The dream was so beautiful, it is everything about Peter. He is so damn tired after long hours of work together with Bruce and Scott, in successfully creating the Time Machine and the Advanced Tech Suit which still needs further testing before deeming it successful, as they are limited to Pym Particles. This is a one time shot. Where is Hank Pym when you need him the most?

“Hey green guy what do you want?” an irritated Tony Stark answered the call, he stood up to grab some granola bars and energy drinks to make him fully awake.

“Tony, me and the Rocket will go to Norway, I think we should get the Asgardian. We need him here. We will be back before you know it”.

“Fine, if that’s what you want. Then go. We need more hands on this matter” and with that the call ended, leaving Tony alone in his quarters.

“Friday, any updates from Agent Romanov?” energy drinks are not enough for Tony and he decided to indulge himself with his favorite partner for 5 years - whiskey.

“Agent Romanov is still tracking Agent Barton in Tokyo, currently we have reports of a vigilante killing Yakuza’s in that city and it matches our primary objective”.

“Oh, so Hawkeye is now running in havoc. Tsk” the billionaire felt impartial on his colleague's current actions. As he emptied his bottle of whiskey.

Better make his day productive. He made his way to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into new ones. Tony went to his private labs to continue working on their Time Travelling mission, he needs to make sure that everything will be put back in order. And he needs an upgrade for his Iron Man armor suitable for this journey.

“Friday, can you play a video of Peter singing last Christmas” for now this is what keeps him going, his motivation to see his beloved spiderling. In the corner of his laboratory encased a new suit for Spiderman that is made of nanotech, an upgraded version of his Iron Spider suit. But something caught his eye. A shining object seated on a small table beside the case.

As Tony approached the small table, there lies the engagement ring of Peter. He was baffled, what is this thing doing here? Peter never removes them even though he wears his Spiderman outfit.

“Hello Ironman, I hope a small gift will fire more of your motivation” as Tony spun around he saw the same child again, the one that comforted him last time in his penthouse.

“I forgot to formally introduce myself, I am Du’an also known as the Soul Stone. Peter is safe somewhere Mr.Stark. Someone is protecting him” a warm smile painted across the child’s face.

“Who? Tell me” he kneels before the Soul Stone to see through her eyes if she is telling the truth.

“Stephen Strange, the Mystical Sorcerer. He has sworn to protect him and the new life within. They are in a world where time stood still. Make haste Ironman” and with that cracked message, Du’an vanishes again into thin air.

So, it is not only Scott Lang who was able to talk with one of the Infinity Stones, but also him as well not once but twice. But what does the stone mean by a new life within? Doctor Strange protecting not one but two.

All of a sudden he felt a pang of jealousy. But why? He feels unease, he trusts the Sorcerer. Is he just being paranoid? Right now TRUST is a big word and he will hold onto it.

Time is of the essence, and Tony will not waste this one shot.

The Avengers needs to be assembled as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent and deadly reactions are always welcome. :D


	7. Alter Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor saw something that he shouldn't have. And now he is fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Thor, Rocket and Hulk. Please don't kill me. XD

New Asgard on Earth looks medieval and serene if you would ask anyone who will visit the place, a far picture from the original Asgard with Tall Buildings, unusual architectural designs which will remind you of what heaven might look like. And the people in it’s all god-like glory. But now they live like a normal human being, living as Fishermans.

As Rocket Raccoon and Hulk walked to where Thor lives, they were suddenly halted by Valkyrie.

“What are you doing here?” she asked with a stern in her voice.

“Wow! Thank you for your warm welcome Madam. But we are here to visit our Asgardian friend slash King for a great proposal if you shall let us pass? Capisce?” Rocket’s arrogant tone made the woman raise her right eyebrow and crossing her arms, she is typically annoyed right now.

“Hello Valkyrie, it is good to see you. It’s been a while, how are things going on here?” Bruce reached out to her for a handshake and the opposite party accepted “Doing good, progress is slow but we are doing fine, got accustomed to our new life here. If you wish to speak to our King. I should warn you, he is a mess right now. He’s been neglecting us, his people and here I am balancing everything for his sake” this isn’t what Bruce is anticipating. Thor? Neglecting his own people?

They made their way through Thor’s home, and the scene is unbearable.

“Oh hey there! Dear friends! Care for some drinks? Hey my friend Rodent our little mascot, long time no see. Hey, Hulky my another friend, oh hey Valkyrie! Wanna play Fortnite with me? And some good booze?” Thor stood up giving them a tight hug, the God of Thunder looks like an old fart drunkard, unshowered, smells like garbage.

“Hey, Thor! He’s back this fucking dickhead calling me a noob! Help me out!” Korg shouted at the other end of the room with Miek at his side.

Thor release his visitor’s from a welcoming hug, swaying and walked slowly towards his friend, taking the headset and starts to give threats to the person on the other side of the line, satisfied in scaring Noobmaster69 he must have forgotten about his new visitors, until Rocket Raccoon made a screeching noise just to get his attention.

“Oh hey there, sorry I forgot of your existence old friend. How may I help you again?” he returned to where he is seated, giving a drunken smile to Rocket, Bruce and Valkyrie.

Bruce can see on his companion that he is running out of patience, he tapped on the Rodent’s shoulder to signal him that he will do the talking. Much to the other’s dismay, he just nodded.

“Thor, we need your help” Bruce approached the drunken god but he was just scoffed off “My help? For what old friend? Thanos is dead. There is nothing for me to do. A lot of my people were dead, and it is all my fault. There is nothing we can do” another sip from his new buddy named Beer.

“Just listen to me old friend if you may?” Bruce pleaded. Rocket is really running out of patience and he jumped in front of the God of Thunder.

“Hey listen you Big Belly! We can reverse the fucking decimation, return your people from dust. This Antman person told us that we could time travel and right now Mr.Ironman himself plus this Green Guy over here, are done with the Time Travel Machine. So get your ass outta here, come with us and become heroes! Understood? Use your Stormbreaker! And oh don’t forget about Groot too. I miss Groot! Don’t you fucking miss him?” small fist trembling with anger and disappointment, almost crumpling the old shirt which Thor currently wore.

Thor looked at Bruce waiting for confirmation “What he said is true Thor, we can reverse what Thanos did. And we need your help, everyone is waiting for you at the New Avengers facility”.

The Asgardian King stood up, leaving a half drunk bottle of beer “Leave me alone. I want to sleep”, and he shuts the door.

Rocket almost run towards the room but Valkyrie stood in front of it “Just leave him be for a while. He will go by. You can stay at my place tonight” and with that, the three left Thor’s house hoping the Asgardian King will have a change of heart tomorrow.

 

\----------------

 

_ “Thor son of Odin, is this what you have become? Awake from your foolish slumber” a melancholic voice rouse the God of Thunder from his sleep.  _

_ "I said leave me alone, I still want to sleep”. _

_ “Very well then”. _

_ The ground starts to shake, and this made Thor rouse. Before he fully stood up, the ground open and swallowed him whole and in that very moment he is no longer on Earth. _

_ Once he regained his composure, he marveled at the scene before him. It reminds him of Asgard, majestic. But this place is a combination of both - majestic equipped with advanced Technology. _

_ “Are you soberer now? Son of Odin?” Thor turned around and saw a woman in his mid-20’s and she reminds him of Jane Foster. Confident, beautiful and intelligent. _

_ “Who are you beautiful maiden? And where are we?” a cocky smile flashes on the God of Thunder. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “My name is Alitheia, I was used to bring darkness upon all realms. And once possessed your beloved mortal, extracted and solidified” and at that simple statement, Thor immediately knows who he was talking to.

_ “You are the Reality Stone, what do you want from me? But how did you?” Thor simply pointing to a human solid form of one of the Infinity Stones. _

_ “Simple, my image was created by the chosen one as he grew up with sadness. You see, I and my siblings were created like somewhat a family, not just a mere weapon. I know you are wondering where we are right now, but this is what Titan looks like before the Genocide and his presumed death. Come with me and I will tell you everything I know” she reached out her hand to Thor and they walked among the people, without them noticing their existence. _

_ The Asgardian King learned that the people that were affected by the snap, were sent into this alternate world. With no memories of who they are, this is what Thanos wants. Creating a possible new Titan. The reality stone telling him of the existence of the Angel of Infinity and thus Thor has to protect and assist him at all costs. In case another great catastrophe happens. With no second thought the Asgardian King agreed, his strong conviction returned. With a promise that his identity will remain a secret to everyone. _

_ They stopped in front of an unusual building, the structure seems out of place. _

_ “I shall bid my farewell Son of Odin. You know what you have to do” before the Reality Stone vanishes into thin air he transformed Thor in his former built and glory and a final warning to be ready for a battle of a lifetime. _

_ Now he remembers this building, he’s been here before with Loki, while they were looking for their Father Odin. As he progresses inside the structure he heard a familiar voice. _

_ “Tony...I will never allow you...don’t….”. _

_ “Hey Peter, wake up...you are having a nightmare…”. _

_ “Tony? My beloved Anthony Edward Stark….I can’t let you do it Anthony….you can’t….” the voice is of a young man pleading and is Tony Stark here?  But the other voice doesn’t belong to him. He knows that Ironman was not affected by the snap. _

_ And when he entered the room there it was Tony Stark’s betrothed, beautiful lips pressed on the Sorcerer’s chapped lips. And the other holding him tightly. The young one seems to succumb into a deep sleep. _

_ He was about to punch the Mystic Sorcerer, but he was pulled by a bright light. Damn! Not now! Let me punch him first! _

 

And now he is back to reality, but it wasn’t a dream after all. The God of thunder stood up and he saw his old self. Full of confidence, seething with enormous power. 

He stormed out of his room, Stormbreaker on his hands. Ready to blow.

The energy of the Asgardian King rumbles throughout New Asgard.

“Let us go now. Make Haste!” Bruce and Rocket are already waiting for him outside, with a smile on their faces.

“Brunnhilde, please take care of our people while I embark on this journey to save what we have lost” a burning sensation reeks through every inch of his bones and muscles. And Valkyrie bowed unto her King, a proud smile on her face. At last, their King is back.

Time to say hello to another old friend, Tony Stark. He might as well seek first the aid of Captain America, just in case, all hell breaks loose in the New Avengers Facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent and deadly reactions are welcome my friends.


	8. Shattered and whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is set into place. And everyone is ready to embark on a one-shot journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a combination of Anxiety and Panic attacks this morning. I thought I cannot finish this chapter today. But here I am. I survived. I tried putting a little humor.

“Wow, I’ve been gone for a while and the facility looks like a wreck. Do you have a Yakuza War here or something?” Clint Barton roams his eye being familiar once again to the place that he calls home before his semi-retirement.

“Blame it on this guy! It’s his fault!” Rocket Raccoon pointed profusely to the God of Thunder. While the latter just smiled grabbing an apple from the Rodent’s plate. Guilt-Free.

Natasha just raised her eyebrow contemplating “Oh really? Hey there Santa Claus. Thank you for coming back but you don’t have to be like the Green Guy, wreaking havoc here you know. This is like a billion dollar facility. Not that Tony will mind but..” she also took a piece of apple from the Rodent’s plate “Thanks Rabbit” earning an irritating groan.

“Actually as much as I want to release my pent up frustrations and energy. I won’t do that and besides…” before Thor finishes his sentence another loud boom has been heard from the other side of the building.

Everyone just stood in shock as to what had happened and then another loud bang.

“He’s been like that for a week. New Code Name: WRECK-IT-TONY! I’m gonna wreck it! I am a billionaire, everything is just a dime. Blah. Blah. Blah! Still, it’s your fault, Asgardian King!” Rocket blames Thor again and again, but still the God of Thunder - Guilt Free.

“I just told the truth, my dear friends. What they say the truth will set us free” Thor offered Clint some apple and a beer, with the other accepting the offer, ready to listen as to what tale the Asgardian King has to offer. Natasha crosses her arms, ready to listen. "Spill the beans".

 

\----

 

_ When Bruce and Rocket returned with the God of Thunder. Steve and Rhodey, was the one who welcomed them and Thor told him things that he knows and what the Reality Stone have shown him. That their comrades are still alive but they are placed in the altered reality. Suddenly Tony Stark appeared out of nowhere and heard their conversations and he asked if he had seen Peter in that alter reality, “Hello old friend. Good to see you in great shape”. _

_ “Have you seen Peter?” the billionaire asked again in a demanding tone. _

_ "Oh yes my friend, your betrothed is sleeping peacefully. But before he fell into that state, I heard him calling your name, then I thought it was you he was talking to then I realized that you were not affected by the snap. So, I went into that room and I saw it, sleeping beauty being kissed by a Magical Sorcerer. You know I was about to punch him for you, but I was being pulled out. I deeply apologize for not punching him as soon as I can dear comrade” a look of regret shown by Thor directed to Tony, while he lightly tapped his shoulders. _

_ “Oh no…” Bruce reacted silently. _

_ Tony didn’t say a word. But he is so scary right now. Even Rhodey has chills down his spine. He is like a dormant volcano ready to burst. All of a sudden the billionaire left the room and next thing they know, they can hear shattering of glass, techs and random breaking noises from the other side of the building. They tried calling him but Friday told them that upon Tony’s command, no one is allowed to enter his lab. _

 

\----

  
“Time to do some visiting, come on Clint come with me” Natasha stood up and just calmed her nerves. She knows how Tony loves Peter so much. And hearing such news can be really devastating. You mourn for someone you thought dead, only to be known that someone might try stealing the only thing you lived for in the alter realm.

“Are you sure Tasha?” Clint finished his light snack and fixed himself. Time to bite some bullet, perhaps? He trusts the Spy in dealing with an extremely angry billionaire.

“Friday, tell everyone except for Tony to assemble in the main conference in an hour”

“Affirmative Agent Romanov and welcome back Agent Barton”.

“Thank you Friday” Clint nodded.

The two went to Tony’s Lab and they could hear a little bit of noise inside “Friday, can you please open the door for us?” Natasha inquired.

“I am sorry Agent Romanov, but only Boss can command me in unlocking the door” the tone of the AI is somewhat sympathetic of the situation, but she was coded to follow only Tony Stark on this matter.

“I see, so there is nothing we could do about it huh?” the Russian spy was in deep thought of a solution.

“What are you planning Tasha? I think good things come to those who wait? Just give Tony more space. To clear his head” they are both tired right now, to be honest. And Natasha gave him such a look “Clint, a stitch in time saves nine” and with that, the Russian spy pulled something out of her pocket.

“Who would have thought this would come in handy. Thank you Peter” a hint of sadness on her voice in missing her little spiderling. She equipped the small chip on near her throat and suddenly barks a command on Friday.

“Friday, system override. Please open the door” Clint was surprised on the small tech that Peter had entrusted to Natasha. Two nanotech, one to temporarily disable the AI System and the second change the spies appearance and voice into Peter. Well, Peter is fond of Natasha. They learn from each other. The kid improving Natasha’s techs and Peter learning some fighting and stealth techniques from the woman.

“Overriding System, opening the Lab door. Welcome Mr.Parker, do you want me to inform Mr.Stark of your arrival?”.

“No need Friday. I just want to surprise my Fiance”.   
  
“Very well then, enjoy Peter. It’s been a while and the boss missed you. There is also an additional upgrade for your Karen AI. Just inform me if you would like to order some pizza”

“Sure Friday, thanks!”.

Clint and Natasha entered the lab. It’s a wreck. Wires are everywhere, everything is in havoc. Little smokes emitting from the broken machines. What the hell Tony was thinking? Good thing the finished Time Machine and the advanced Tech Suits are on the other side of the building, the Avengers laboratory and Bruce is taking care of them and double checking for preparations.

“Hey Stark, you look like double shit. You are like a storm in a teacup. Get up, the Avengers are complete now. If you want to see your Peter…” Tony Stark is just sitting in a worn out leather sofa, in a slow movement tinkering something. When he looked at both, he looks dejected, tired. Not the face of a man who is in deep rage.

The Russian spy took sympathy on the scene in front of her.

“Hey Clint, nice to see you again” his voice is hoarse.

“Hey Tony, we know what happened but you just can’t isolate yourself here. I know it is a big deal for you, but we have to make haste. We all want to see Peter again, not just you” Clint kneeled in front of the billionaire never leaving an eye contact. “Just so you know, we are like a family here” Tony just nodded, tired of arguing.

“We will wait for you at the conference room, time to retrieve those infinity stones and fix yourself. I think 1 week of anger management is enough” Natasha pulled Clint up and they left Tony alone in his labs.

 

\----   
  


Everyone is settled in the Avengers Conference Room and much to everyone’s relief Tony shows up and he looks unexpectedly calmer. Bruce was the one who took the initiative to start the meeting. As he was about to start, Friday announced an unexpected visitor.

“Carol Danvers just arrived with an unusual visitor, not from our planet. Should I let them in?” inquired by the AI.

“Let them in Friday” it was Tony who gave the command.

When Carol entered the room, everyone was dumbfounded on her companion he stood roughly 7 feet. Wears an unusual black garb with a tint and lining of gold. And a headdress engrossed by different gems, which you will easily know his status. A royalty.

“Hello, guys, sorry to interrupt. I hope you remembered my tale before leaving Earth and I would like you to introduce…” the tall figure stood in front of Captain Marvel, formally introducing himself “Good day Citizens of Earth it is such an honor to meet all of you, on behalf of what my older brother did. I would like to offer my assistance. Carol, already told me of your plans and I am here to protect. You can call me Starfox. And Doctor Banner and Mister Stark, you can continue with your meeting. I apologize for arriving uninvited” everyone was still stunned by the presence of a Titan, he is a complete opposite of Thanos.

It was Tony who offered a formal handshake to the Titan “It was an honor to meet you Starfox, your assistance it truly appreciated. We really need it right now”. Both men nodded for approval.

As they shook hands, unbeknownst to Tony. Starfox used a little of his cosmic energy to look on his memories.  _ He now knows the new name that his little Brother carries. So this is the person whom my Little Brother has fallen in love with. And he saw how happy he was as Peter Parker in his life on Earth. _

Banner laid out all the plans in retrieving the Infinity Stones from a different timeline. While the Titan listens at the corner.

“Tony, Bruce I think before we give this a go. Let me test out the Time Machine and the Advanced Tech Suit. So we could be 100% sure, let us look before we leap” Tony and Bruce looked at each other and they both agreed to Hawkeye’s suggestion.

 

  
\----

 

After a successful test. Clint visiting his homestead. The Avengers group themselves, of who is going to retrieve each stones.  Everything is finalized now. And everyone is ready.    
  
As Tony prepares for this journey, he wore a little locket with Peter’s photo in it together with his engagement ring “I will see you soon Baby. Very soon”.

  
  
\----

 

In the alter realm, Agamotto appeared once again to the Sorcerer.

“You have to be ready soon Doctor Strange. You will be out of here, long before you know it” the Sorcerer simply nodded. And before the Time Stone disappeared once again, he approached the sleeping teenager and used the cosmic power that he has on him, focusing on his belly.

“What are you doing to him?” the Sorcerer stood up and chose to observe, he knows that they mean no harm.

“We just wanted to make sure that the little one is fit as a fiddle and to be undetected. Just temporarily. Even Stark’s advanced AI will never detect this classified information. Unless…” the Time stone having some deep thoughts.

“Unless what?” this makes the Sorcerer a little bit agitated.

“Unless someone with stronger cosmic energy the same as him is present. That entity can see through it. Let us just hope it is not some sort of evil. Oh here it goes, all done. I have to go now and good luck Sorcerer, you need to prepare yourself with something big. Just make sure you have an iced packed. Once you are out of here” and again Stephen Strange is left alone protecting Peter and his little unborn spider.

“Iced packed huh?” who would have thought that the Time Stone is capable of dry jokes sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent and super angry reactions are welcome.XD
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint you. Because sometimes you know, I tend to feel so down if I was able to deliver something to my readers. Your thoughts are somewhat keeping me going.


	9. Natalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One life equals to billions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what I could feel for this chapter. I just wanted to slice everything, relationships connecting to Peter and Tony as much as possible. And remaking some scenes.

“Guys, you have to remember we have only enough Pym Particles. Enough for one trip each, any room for mistakes is not allowed here, and the stones are scattered throughout history. And aside from that, we have only encountered 4 stones who communicated with each and one of you so far. We don’t know what their goal is, but it seems they are on our side. This is our only shot”  Bruce pointing directly at Scott, Tony, and Thor.

“Man! Why can’t this Angel of Infinity exist or reincarnated somewhere? So we won’t have to do this anymore” Rocket feeling ambivalent about this matter.

“What Rabbit scared?” mocked Rhodey. This earns a scowl from the Rodent.

Starfox, who is standing at the corner is still and observing everything. He will protect Earth while the Avengers embark on their journey. Hearing tales of his older brother’s deed gives a chill down his spine and deep shame. He was able to talk to Nebula, and the opposite party did not hesitate to retell all the events that lead them to this.

Although he just wished that his Younger Brother was here, and recovered his memory of the past. But alas, he is also a victim of the decimation and currently a mere mortal, having affected by a radioactive spider. He just can’t communicate with him telepathically right now. But he knows he is on the alternate world, in deep slumber. Recollecting some unchained memories. But for now, Plan B is their last straw.

They have also come to an agreement that Starfox and Carol will stay on Earth for protection and monitor any anomalies that might change through Time Heist since both of them have Cosmic Energy that can sense if something has changed. Danvers, being exposed to the power of the Space Stone and Starfox in which part of him being Celestial.

Everyone discussed the Infinity Stones and who encountered them in the past. When Nebula told them about Vormir, everyone just listened and could feel the deep rage and sadness from the Android.

“Who is this Doctor Strange again? What kind of Doctor is he? I only know him kissing Peter in that alter realm. And the person you wanna punch or kill - but if you want I can offer my services to you on that subject. Any additional data I should know Tony?” Natasha asked when they are currently discussing the Time Stone, the spy playing with her pen and note. She and Tony lay down in an uncomfortable table with little pillows. And the billionaire just massaging his temple, praying to any being in the Universe don’t _fucking give me a headache right now._

“Neuro stuff meets rabbit on the hat. Nice village though. He is good with Mystical Arts, protecting the Earth from the dark side of the realm with this being called Dormammu” answered Bruce. He lays below the table fixing his glasses. Both of them feel Tony’s irritation as of the moment.

“If he didn’t appear in front of me and Peter, we should be married by now. Oh, I will not invite him to our wedding. But don’t worry both of you are invited and you Natasha are one of his bridesmaids, oh no you are his maid of honor, you Bruce our big ring bearer. How’s that?” Tony spoke sarcastically and Natasha simply smiled and felt honored for that.

“Thank you, Tony. That would be an honor” Bruce answered in a singsong voice.

“Oh wait guys! Three stones in the same place and time. Wow, kill three birds on one stone” Natasha just realized it in a shot. Now everything is set.

 

\----

 

Everyone gathered with their suits on, in the middle of the Time Machine.

“5 years ago, we lost. We lost our friends, our families. We lost part of ourselves” and with that last statement Steve looks directly at Tony “And today, we have a chance to take it all back, this is a one round trip. No mistakes, everything needs to be in order. We will win this battle, whatever it takes” his attention is back to Tony and the other gave him a reassuring smile, Steve knows Tony will do everything to see his Peter again.

“Good Luck” Tony gave everyone a look of encouragement.

“We will bring him back Tony. I love Peter so much too” Natasha holds Tony’s hand, and the other reciprocated the gesture with a squeeze.

“Wow! What a nice speech! He is good at that, get me fired up!” Rocket throws his fist in the air enthusiastically. “He sure did!” Scott second the motion.

As the Time Machine starts, and everyone will be embarking on a one-shot journey. On the distance Starfox and Carol watched. Starfox made a hand movement towards the machine. Like he is casting a spell.

“What are you doing Eros?” questioned Captain Marvel.

“Just another additional cosmic protection for them, there might be some things in time traveling that is inevitable. Good Luck everyone, bring my brother back” the last sentence was in a whisper, but Carol still heard it.

 

\----

After dropping War Machine and Nebula on Morag to retrieve the Power Stone. Natasha and Clint went on a Journey to Vormir for the Soul Stone.

Vormir is like a wasted land. A dead planet, with an eerie vibe on it. But this will not stop the two agents, they’ve been through purgatory and even hell, and nothing will affect them on this matter. Even death itself.

“To you who seeks the Power of the Soul Stone” a mysterious figure greeted the two agents.

“Oh, so seriously what is with this Pep Talk?” Natasha pointed her gun and Clint his ronin sword.

“Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith” the mysterious figure emerges from the darkness and greeted them “Welcome”.

They were guided by the figure on the edge of the cliff. They both remembered what had Nebula told them. That Thanos gained the Soul Stone without her daughter out of Vormir. Both trying to improvise a plan in gaining it, without sacrifices. But Natasha soon realized that there is no alternative. One must pay a price to gain another. She stood up without any second thoughts.

“Clint, there is no alternative to this” but Hawkeye has none of this.

“You can’t Natasha. I will do this. I have nothing left, I did terrible things for the past 5 years and there is no other way to atone it” Clint is now holding back his tears. Resting his forehead to Natasha’s and both held their hands, basking each other’s warmth. "I will never ever judge you for what you did".

"You are such a pain in the ass".

"I know".

Natasha knows, she deeply understands. But unlike her Clint has a family that is waiting for him and a bright future. Natasha? She doesn’t have a family, she is a lone ranger. But through Avengers she gained one. And from then she understood the deep meaning of love.

 

_“Hey Nat, don’t you have a family?” Peter suddenly asked her out of the blue, while they were working in upgrading Black Widows Bite adding a bit of Spiderman formula. And the spy just looked at him knowingly. “Oh gosh! I am sorry Nat, I shouldn’t have asked that. Why did I ask? It was so foolish of me. I am sorry please don’t kill me” the teen looked at her dejectedly._

_In an instant, the spy just laughed on the kid’s loquacious attitude. This stopped Peter’s endless rambles of ‘Please don’t kill me prayer’. And in one swoop she attacked Peter with tickles. Both of them laughed so hard, Peter having tears in his eyes of too much laughter and so is Natasha. She hasn’t laughed like that._

_  
_ _When they all caught their breaths, Natasha ruffled the boy’s hair and hugged him lovingly. “Nat?” Peter reciprocated her hug. He knows the spy is not a hugger so he feels honored._

_“I don’t have a family Peter, I was trained to be a killing machine. Hence, I was sterilized just to not have that chance. But you know what?” she begins to caress the boy’s hair lovingly. Peter just basked in the warmth of Natasha._

_She became fond and overprotective of the kid. She knows Peter’s past and despite his age, he already has his regrets. Especially not being able to save his Uncle Ben from his demise. That is why he found a purpose. To become an Avenger at such a young age, and to deal with someone like her and Tony Stark - she owes this billionaire a lot for finding such a precious gem._  
  
_“But now I have a family. The Avengers. Clint like my twin brother from another Mother, and you Peter. You are my Baby Brother from another Mother as well. Don’t you agree? We are both spiders. I just realized that family is not just measured by blood, but what’s in the heart” Peter tightened his hug to the Russian spy “I love you Nat, my Sister from another Mother. You know I am so glad I met you”._

_"I love you too Peter, my Baby Brother. I am so glad I met you too. If Tony acted like a child just tell me okay? I will kick his balls” and with that, both smiled at each other and Natasha planting a kiss on her spiderlings reddening cheek. “Thank you Nat, you are the best”._

 

When Tony told her of what had happened to Peter, she cried alone in her room. She lost an important person in her life.

 

Clint and Laura plus their children, made her feel of having a warm loving home. And Peter’s innocence showed her the deeper meaning of love.  
  
As she and Hawkeye brawled of who will do the sacrifice. She is determined to win. Just as Hawkeye ran into the cliff, ready for his great heroic deed. Natasha all in her willpower jumped in halting Clint’s untimely death.

“You have to let me go, my brother. Thank you for everything. Please tell Peter that I am sorry, that I am going to miss his wedding day”.

“No Natasha! You can’t!” Clint is now trembling with tears.

“Let me go…”.

And in an instant, her hands slipped off slowly.

As she descends seconds to her death. She smiles, everyone will be back. Clint will be reunited once again with his family. Tony Stark will smile again. What is one life, equals to billion. No regrets.

His beloved Baby Brother Peter will be back and a very bright future ahead of him.

“I am so sorry Peter….I love you”.

And everything went to black.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, we will not let you die.

-

-

-

-

-

 

“Where am I?”

 

-

-

-

-

-  
  
"Peter? No....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know but I feel teary-eyed on the flashback part. I am sorry. Still, violent and deadly reactions are welcome. Who do you think talked to her in the end?


	10. Guardians and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusions and a punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, so this chapter is longer than the previous ones.

The place is beautiful like Ego, with a touch of High-techie-ish, if you could just describe it properly. Quill, just creates everything out of his hands. Power here left and right, even creating a larger image of Pacman himself. Enjoying their time in a peaceful way, he is playing with Groot, Mantis, and Drax. They are like pure innocent souls, with no memory of the decimation and the battle against the Mad Titan.

“What kind of Game is this? It looks electrifying” Mantis kicks the ball with astonishment towards Drax’s direction. While the latter kicked the ball to Groot's direction, instead Groot just impaled it with his trunk.

“Hey! That’s no fun! Why did you do that? Soccer is life you know! I just even made that glowing ball for what Groot! For the nth Time! Just kick it, you moron!” Quill just raised both of his shoulder like _dude wtf?_

He only received an eye roll and the same response “I am Groot”.

“Hey, it’s not boring! You rebellious teenager!” Quill just withdraws “Let’s do something else!”.

“He is coming…” Mantis antennas are starting to light up.

Everyone just looked at her antennas with mixed feelings.

“I am Groot”.

“What? Who the motherfucker is coming?”.

“Where? Where? I don’t see anyone?.

  
They all feel agitated now, but no one questions the power from an empathic insectoid being. Despite her having an intricacy of social interaction. Well, she had improved ever since joining their squad. Everybody feels so off. Like out of place on where they are right now. It feels like there is a loophole. But they never questioned nor discussed it, it’s just a waste of time having no definitive answers at all. It’s just that they have a certain connection with each other’s feelings, an other-worldly feeling.   
  
And suddenly in mere seconds, a loud shockwave is felt like miles away. They were shaken and Drax’s almost lose his balance on that matter. “What the fuck was that?” Quill grabbed a nearby statue to steady him, while Mantis falls on her butt.

Still not recovering from their shock. Another seconds have passed and in a flash a figure stood in front of the four members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, making them somewhat docile in the presence in front them. Their minds in a muddle.

Quill blinks and even rubbed his eyes if he was just hallucinating but no way in hell, standing in front of them a figure with a feature of a herculean warrior and burning purplish eyes, as what Quill describes him at the back of his mind. He remembers his Mom telling him about the Gods of Olympus. Even showing him their statues, so he is entirely sure that the man standing in front of him reminds him of Zeus Son. In an instinct, Quill raises his Quad Blasters, Drax draws out his blades and Groot immediately changes into his fighting stance.

The figure kneeled down in front of Mantis “I do not mean any harm” he gestures to the chick with the antennae to touch him, she showed a lack of certainty. But she still touches the man.

“You are worried, sad and you want to help us?” she released her touch to the man’s forehead and looked at her companions that their uninvited visitor means no harm. Everyone comes to an agreement and they withdrew their weapons.

“Thank you for trusting me Guardians of the Galaxy” as he stood up, he reaches for Mantis hand to help her get up. “Thank you, we do not know your name” she asked.

“My power has been used by Ronan, you sought me in the planet Morag and kept hidden away in Xandar only to be found with someone more thirsty of power”.

“No freaking way, are you what I thought you are to be?” an inquisitive quirk of the lips from Peter Quill, upon recognizing who the figure might be.

“You are correct Starlord. I am known as the Power Stone, but please call me Daivat. I know all of you do not remember anything as of the moment that you are all demented, with questions unanswered. Let me heal all of you” a soothing ray of orbs floated from the ground and each of them being absorbed to their bodies, in an instant flashes of memories and emotions flowed within.

 

Anger. Loss. Rage. Failure. Death.

 

Everything returned in a flash. And from then on rage has seethed into Peter Quill’s bones. Thanos. He killed his beloved Gamora!

Quill can no longer hold his emotions on a check “Where is Thanos! I need to kill him now!”.

“I am afraid that you have no privilege to that Peter Quill. Thanos has already passed” an unreadable expression from Daivat.

“What? No, it can’t be. It should be me who will fucking kill him. You hear that?” from then the Power Stone projected a memory, showing the Guardians of the Galaxy their remaining comrades who were not affected by the snap, how they killed Thanos and thanks to Thor for the final blow.

Peter Quill’s knees gave out and everyone has mixed feelings.

“Quill, I think we should be glad that he is gone now. Don’t you think?” Drax kneeled in front of him showing sympathy, he knows the feeling of loss. Tears streaming down those strong cheekbones.

Mantis was about to interrupt, she wants to use her empathic manipulation to alleviate Quill’s sense of loss. But Drax just looked at her sadly, with his eyes saying _Quill needs this_. And she slowly withdraws her hand.

“You said you will help us, how?” Mantis faced the Power Stone, observing them and showing empathy.

“I want you to be ready. Your comrades on Earth had completed collecting the Stones, you just have to wait for the reversal. My brother’s and sisters have tracked your fallen comrades here in the alter realm. And you need to reunite with some of them” Daivat opened a portal showing them another place that looks like a Sanctum. And of all them followed. Drax helping Quill back to his feet again.

 

\-------

 

“Where am I?” Natasha felt confused, shaking her head to probably wake up, or if she is somewhere between a dream and reality. She doesn’t know. She should be dead, but here she was alive and breathing? And to a place unknown. Everything is surreal, all she could see in a faraway view is a single Gazebo and someone is sitting like there, waiting for her. The Spy stood up with all her strength, walked slowly with caution. And the scenery changed to a blue sky and an ocean, it reminds her of Tony’s home in Malibu. As she is nearing the Gazebo, she could now see clearly the face of the person sitting inside it.

“Peter?” she is a meter away from him, but Peter is currently unaware of her presence. She can hear Peter is humming a beautiful song, that she usually hears when the teenager is working and tinkering kinds of stuff. This Peter is wearing a beautiful white garb with a flicker of Gold, but he looks different. His hair is longer with white streaks in it, braided on the side. A chiseled soft feature with a combination of little feminism, he looks a bit older but still young when he stood together with Tony. He looks happy, contented. Eyes closed. Hands on his belly, caressing it.

As she approached Peter a little bit more, footsteps unheard. She had a clearer view of what he looks like and was that a bump?

“Peter?” with a soft whisper, the teenager opened his eyes, smiling at Natasha “Hey there Nat, look at this” he reached out at Natasha’s hand and he guided it through his small bump. She felt a light kick in it, she smiled “How is this even possible Peter? Does Tony know?” with that question she saw Peter’s face morphed into pure sadness “He doesn’t know yet and he can’t for now. Maybe this is possible, because of my spidey genes or me being a celestial? I want you and Cap to be godparents, or maybe all the Avengers. Baby Spider will be spoiled don’t you think?” he rests his hand above Natasha still caressing his small bump. Peter looks so different, he suddenly looks ethereal and his eyes? Not a shade of brown but purple? What did Peter say being a Celestial? What does that mean?

“They can’t let you die Nat, and so am I. I love you my Spider Sister. Whatever happens, please take care of Tony. Promise me. I love him so much, my heart is going to burst” a tear suddenly falls on those beautiful, unearthly eyes. 

“What are you talking about Peter? Clint has the Soul Stone. You will go back to Tony’s arms again, they will reverse the decimation” brows form into a frown from the spy.

“It’s complicated Nat…” and suddenly Peter is gone, the scenery around her suddenly changed into chaos. She saw injured bodies of their allies and dead chitauris.

She stood up looking around, the place is in Havoc. And she heard someone crying his heart out, pleading “Peter? Baby, please don’t close your eyes. Baby? Sweetheart? Hey, talk to me? Morgan baby? Do you hear me? You too stay with me. Please don’t leave me both. Please”.

Natasha’s heart shattered on the scene in front of her. Tony Stark, his armor looks severed from a heavy fight. His helmet was gone, face tear stained. Rocking Peter’s limp body, to let him stay. Beside him was Steve and Pepper, face dejected. And Peter…..

His Iron Spider Armour is shattered, his right face slightly burned and his eyes are lifeless.

“Peter? No….” as she was about to reach them. A bright light suddenly engulfed her into nothingness.

As she opened her eyes once again, she is standing in front of a familiar building in New York. It looks like a Sanctum.

“Natasha..” a familiar voice suddenly caught her off guard. And on her right there he was floating.

“Vision? What are you doing here? What is happening? I don’t understand” everything is not making any sense to her.

“What you see is a fraction of every possible occurrence. Everyone has completed the infinity stones, and soon everything will be reversed. Your comrades are waiting on that Building. Please go” and Vision is gone.

And Natasha entered the Sanctum without any second thoughts.

 

\-------  
  


“Nothing of this would have happened, if you have just put your emotions on check Mr.Quill!” the Sorcerer’s eyes challenging with the same eye level as Quill.  
  
“STARLORD. You Moronic Wizard. Want me to spell it out for you huh?” eyes and tongue burning with sarcasm.

“Did you just made your voice bigger again?” Drax’s side comment didn’t helped alleviate the situation.

“Not helping Drax! Just shut up!” Quill slightly pointing his fingers to one of the biggest idiots in the galaxy the same as him. _Not that he will admit._

“I am Groot” he looks at them skeptically.

“Not you too Groot! You are making the situations ain’t good enough bud” a deathly glare pointed towards Groot.

In an instant Mantis stood up between the two tall figures touching their foreheads “Be Calm….” and suddenly the rage they felt was suddenly washed away.

  
“What is this noise all about?”.

“Who are you woman?” everyone’s attention was suddenly focused on Natasha, standing in a corner arms crossed.

“Is that a way to address a Lady? My name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow for your information. Oh, you must be Doctor Strange?” the Spy suddenly spotted the Sorcerer obviously with his weird outfit and the way Tony described him to her. In an instant, the Master of Mystic Arts lost his balance.

“That should do it. Where is Peter?” a smug look on the Russian spies face. Leaving everyone’s jaw dropped and Peter Quill has the loudest reaction of all “Ohoho! My God that fucking hurts man! Why are you looking for me Miss Black Widow?”.

“Not you the other Peter, Spiderman” with that simple statement. Mantis pointed out where his little brother spiderling was. “I touched him but I couldn’t feel anything” she just nodded and approached the sleeping teen.

“Oh, Petey....” worried etched on her face. The teen is sleeping peacefully, still wearing his Iron Spider suit. She laid her hand on Peter’s flat belly. Confirming on, if what she saw is true. Still puzzled. In an instant she felt a strong presence beside her, it was the Sorcerer. Still, a bit dazed on her punch earlier, a dark bruise starting to form on his left cheek “I will reserve the right side to Tony” Doctor Strange doesn’t say a word but flinched a little hearing the billionaire’s name. Which doesn’t escape the spies simple evaluation and Stephen Strange is hiding something.

“What happened to him, Doctor? Care to explain it to me? And I know when you are lying. So don’t you dare. Just the two of us” a tone of threat escaped her lips.

Strange guided her to a secluded room. Leaving Peter to the Guardian’s of the Galaxy Squad’s care with Mantis still trying to figure out what is wrong with him. Even trying to use an induced awakening on him, which doesn’t work.

They are in a similar room where he and Thor had their long conversation, with a Beer on the God of Thunder’s hand.

The Mystic Sorcerer told her everything he knows, even the kiss which he regretted taking advantage of. Eventhough it was Tony Stark, who the boy really desires. “Maybe try telling that to Stark, because let’s be adults here. He is infuriated at you right now. Just face the music” after a minute of silence Natasha continued to talk “There is another classified information that I saw before I got here. After sacrificing myself in exchange for the Soul Stone, I was brought into this place…”.

“It’s the Soulworld” Doctor Strange interjects.

“How’d you know?” the spy doesn’t felt any lies behind it.

“The Time Stone had shared something to me of great knowledge, which can be beneficial to us. It is weird to think that all of them are communicating with each other. And they knew their past selves are now successfully retrieved by you and your team. But let me tell you, I have seen 14 million possibilities and 1 out of it, we will triumph at great cost. Although, I have been given a warning that someone will alter it. The one that you have seen in the Soul World, might be the truth or a vision of an event that is likely to happen. That we do not know, as the stones also left me some encrypted messages that I must decipher. I do not completely understand though Miss Romanoff, why the stones want to keep it a secret. They said it will be just a distraction to Mr.Stark” now this piqued the spies interest.

“A secret?” is there something she has forgotten?

“I want to be against it, Miss Romanoff. Mr.Stark has to know, it’s his child anyway. And it’s a precious gift. I believe he will protect Peter tenfolds. Don’t you agree with me?” now that is another question that adds to Natasha’s intellectual brain. Why would keep the child secret? Even when she talked to Peter in the Soulworld, was it really Peter? Or another montage acting like him to make things more confusing. But she could see the love that Peter has for Tony in that world. And Peter’s sorrowful face. She can feel it, it is real. And it pains her.   
  
“I will let Tony know. Don’t worry we are on the same page. But I will still not apologize on that” pointing at the black bruise that already solidifies. Having a civil agreement of their interests.

  
\-------

 

After a long discussion, they both returned to the main room where everyone makes themselves busy. Natasha sitting beside Peter. Already aware of everything. She will protect Peter at all costs.

And suddenly a new door appeared in front of them.

“It’s time for us to go home, Peter. Tony misses you so much”.

Stephen Strange offered to carry the unconscious Teen, but Natasha disagrees with it. She doesn’t want to make things more complicated. So it was Quill who offered. And she agreed.

Everyone walked through the door and when it was Natasha’s turn, someone has gripped her forearm.

“Natasha, before you go. I need to warn you that there is a traitor in the Avengers” it was Vision, the Mind Stone. He is deeply worried.

“Who Vision?” a sudden alarm runs through her head.

“I apologize but we cannot pinpoint who, please be careful. As our knowledge is already limited up to this time of decimation. Some force is blocking us”.

“I will”.

“Farewell Black Widow”.  
  
The Spy nodded and in an instant, they are in the New Avengers Facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent and deadly reactions are welcome. And I am open to suggestions. Thank you.
> 
> I do not know if I did the right thing now.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint you.


	11. Broken Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song is one of the most powerful expressions of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by one of the songs that RDJ sang.

Peter feels kinda grouchy right now, being in this place for God knows how long. Crossing his arms, he is floating in a middle of Knowhere, and still in awe in the decapitated head of one of his ancestors, and just glares at the 6 figures surrounding him, no make it 5 - Vision out. Because the Mind Stone understands him.

“Now, explain it to me. Why would you prefer to hide our Baby Morgan to my future husband to be? And how can it be a distraction? You even told selected people and tell them who I was and hide our child? Vis, I think you should stand or float beside me. Whatever” Peter just rolled his eyes and gestures for the Mind Stone to join him.

No one dares to answer back.

“Peter, I think it is in their best interest, that you might not fulfill your role” Vision took a deep breath before continuing “The child might be a hindrance, and for all, we know Tony Stark do drastic decisions especially when it comes to your welfare”.

“But he has to know, you understand Vis how much we want children and we kinda discussed of adopting before and now I can give him an heir. Made from our own DNAs. You and Wanda thought of that too, right? Before anything of this had happened. I know how logical you are” worried etched on his face.

Peter is lucid enough to tell anything that he wants to say. He hates running in circles, he understands that they just want him to be safe, after what happened to him and Thanos 200 years ago. But despite that, he is still a pure soul. A forgiving one, that is why the 6 Infinity Stones is still drawn to him.

“Your highness.…” a tiny voice approached him and held his hands, it was the Soul Stone. He is thankful for Du’an for saving Natasha and guiding Tony. The others followed.

Peter can no longer stay mad at them. They were his brothers and sisters when he felt all alone 2 centuries ago in Titan. His existence being concealed from his brothers. He understands their course of action, it’s just that he could not agree with some of it “Please everyone, let me decide for myself. Okay? Please trust me?” he smiled warmly at them. Everyone agrees and of course, Peter as sweet like an Angel gestured for a group hug.

“Peter, Tony already knows. He is so happy and yet so desolate...he is hurting” it was Alitheia who breaks the news.

He knows it, Tony will be in bliss knowing that they will have their own child. Natasha must have told him already. He missed his Tony so much. It hurts.

As he tries to centralized his thoughts, he can hear disembodied voices of people he knows. But one stood up amongst them. It is so painful.

 

 _Wake up, Baby. I miss you so much. Please come back to me._   


 

But his body feels so heavy right now. He wants to wake up. He wants to be with him and celebrate the fruit of their love. But some centrifugal force is avoiding it.

All of a sudden all of the Infinity Stones, wailed in pain “Guys? What is happening?”.

“Zoel...Peter someone is controlling us from the past. We believe in you, just wake up. We will send help. Ugh! We will wait for you” in an instant everyone disappeared in a flash.

Peter was left alone, floating in the darkness of the abyss. He needs to follow that beautiful voice. It is like a Broken Music, full of sorrow.

 

Tony….

 

\-----  


 

“Guys, I think it worked” Scott Lang, approached the large windows looking in awe as hundreds of people emerged everywhere. Some are familiar faces and when he spotted Hope, Hank and Janet. He runs outside in pure bliss.

Next thing was Clint Barton’s phone ringing, his wife Laura is calling him “Bruce! It worked!” he answered the call with tears in his eyes.

“You okay Bruce?” Tony kneeled in front of his friend applying first aid, using his nanotechnology.

“Tony, I am okay. Shouldn’t you go outside and greet your Fiance? I will be fine, I heal fast. Thanks” Steve helped Bruce to get back on his feet.

“Let’s greet everyone, shall we?” and all of them agreed.

Once, everyone is outside for a reunion. Tony excitedly looked for his Peter, his Spiderling to web instantly in front of him. And he suddenly heard gasps on the other direction.

It was the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Rocket Raccoon shouted of happiness upon seeing them “Guys! You are back! Gosh Groot, I miss you bud!” the two shared a hug. But everyone has a solemn smile on their faces. They want to celebrate but with an unconscious teen in their care, they do not know what kind of mixed emotions they should share. They remember how the kid fought so well, how he equalled Thanos’s enormous strength. Despite those fights, he still maintains his goofy attitude and random jokes with his beloved Ironman. Maybe he is one of those unfortunate souls, his physical body was not affected, but it must be his soul who got decimated.

Tony Stark just stood there. Frozen. His beloved Peter, but why? What happened? And beside Peter Quill, is the other person whom they least expected to see.

“Natasha!” it was Clint who ran towards her, hugged her so tight like his life is dependent on it “How?”.

“Peter saved me” Natasha shouldn’t cry, but it feels like she failed someone. And seeing Tony’s broken expression “Clint, Tony needs us more than ever” Hawkeye stepped back giving Nat her space and the latter looked towards Peter Quill signaling for them to walked towards Tony.

When they stood in front of the Billionaire, Peter Parker in Peter Quill’s arms. He just nodded at Tony, at last, his beloved spiderling is in his arms, but this is not what he wanted “Natasha, what happened?” Black Widow can’t give him a definitive answer.

“Mr.Stark, because of Peter’s enhanced senses and the first one who truly felt the power of decimation, it affected his mind greatly. And it just shut down, but at some point, he regained consciousness for a short time calling out for you. And then he succumbed in that state again. I am sorry” it was Doctor Strange who answered Ironman’s query, although it is truly not the real case. It was the stones who put him to sleep to collect unchained memories. Upon hearing the voice of the Mystic Sorcerer, an inner turmoil awakens. But it was sadness who won right now. Despite that, it didn’t escape his eye, a dark bruise on his left cheek. It must be Natasha’s doing, he can thank her later.

Tony felt a strong squeeze on his left shoulder “Tony, we should bring Peter to the medbay” it was Steve.

They lay Peter’s body on the medbay, Bruce following them, deep concerns in his eyes “Friday, please ran a scan on Peter”.

“On it Boss”.

As the light slowly scanned Peter, everyone is holding their breath. Tony sat beside him holding his beloved’s hands. A small warmth emitting from it, a sign that he is alive.

 

“Peter is in a deep level of unconsciousness. Level 1 of the Glasgow Coma Scale. No response to anything. But he can breathe on his own, I suggest to further monitor his brain activity, please apply electroencephalography”.

The billionaire just nodded “Oh Pete….” as he stood up he lightly tapped the Spider Logo to disengaged it from Peter’s body, but it was unresponsive “Oh right, Karen override Security Protocol number 7” with a simple voice instructions the suit morphed into a small nanotechnology, same as his Ironman suit. In an instant beside him was Natasha, in her hands a change of clothes for Peter -a set of white Pajamas with greyish stripes.

Bruce helped in setting up the needed apparatus to monitor Peter’s brain wave activity.

“Tony, there is something that you should know too” Natasha is aware that they are not alone in the medical room - Clint, Steve, Thor, Bruce and unexpectedly Stephen Strange, quietly observing in the corner. Their eyes met and both have a silent agreement.

Tony just breathe deeply, a sign that he is willing to listen.

“Peter is carrying a child, your child. A fruit of your love” everyone gasped in the room of this newfound information.

“How Nat? We are both males….it’s impossible and if it is true why did Friday didn’t scanned anything. Friday please scan Peter again” another light has appeared scanning Peter from head to toe. Tony’s voice is different not holding any anger, whatever emotions that is. He looks helpless. Ironman is helpless. Like a brokenhearted man.

“It is because of his mutant gene, your beloved Spiderling is also aware of it. Scans cannot see it due to the effect of the decimation, it likes some cosmic energy is protecting it” Stephen Strange shouldn’t interject, but he has to say something. Despite only half of them are true.

“Everyone, please….just please leave us alone” no one protested as they leave the medbay.

And when it was just Tony and Peter, he rose to where he is seated, positioning himself beside his beloved Spiderling. Forehead against forehead, he never cried for a long time. His own tears fall on Peter’s beautiful face. He still looks so young and Tony aged. Time seems to be so unfair for both of them.

As he cries out all his sorrows for this past 5 years. A lot of things are running on his mind right now….The child will grow inside Peter. He will give birth without knowing that their baby is going to be healthy. Will Peter die after that? No, it will never happen. Never. But his muddled mind is really running slow right now.

How can he take care of a child without Peter in it? He can never be whole.

“We should celebrate this together….Petey….why are you doing this to me?” unbroken sobs can be heard. He grabbed Peter’s hands and lay it on his flat belly.

“Wake up Baby. I miss you so much. Please come back to me.”

“Friday, can you play Peter’s favorite song. The one that he always forces me to sing”.

A small memory puts a smile on his face. It was a memory when he proposed to Peter, the teen is always bugging him out to sing that song for him. He is a stubborn man, but for this special day. He will do it for his spiderling.   
  
“[Playing now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbexgPyeJQ) Boss”.   
  
And with that Tony starts singing softly. He knows the state Peter was in, but he is hoping that it will reach out to him, wherever he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint you. Violent and deadly reactions are welcome.
> 
> Tomorrow, I will have my therapy. Wish me luck. <3


	12. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true Love kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took me like how many days before the update. I am a little bit of a wreck because of my therapy. The prescribed medicines are so strong that it hinders my concentration and sleeping patterns.

It’s been a week after Hulk’s powerful snap, everyone who got affected by the decimation returns. Everyone celebrated except for two people. Peter Quill is still grieving for Gamora’s death and Tony Stark, his Peter is physically back but his Soul is lost somewhere. Tony is not a religious person, but right now he pleas and prays to every deity to have his beloved Peter back, to open those beautiful doe eyes that he loves staring at, for eternity.

If it is not for Steve, Natasha and Bruce’s insistence that they will take turns in watching over Peter’s condition. Tony will not move from his seat. “Tony, you smell like dump garbage. You are sleep deprived. Peter wouldn’t want you to look like that when he wakes up” Natasha patted his back.

Tony is already sleep deprived for 5 years. He has unending nightmares, all about Peter dying in his arms. He thought by being fully in power in Stark Industries again it will help his resolve, building different types of his Ironman Armor to help others, even improving Stark Industries tech for cleaning the environment, those activities that might help him reduce his stress, his anxiety, and Panic Attacks. Making himself slaving at his work. He even religiously visits a psychiatrist and even Banner pays him a visit to his private residence, to check on this sanity. Everyday that he looks in the mirror he is getting older, more of his wrinkles are showing.

_ “I will always love those wrinkles of yours, Tony. You look hotter” Peter will always mitigate his insecurities and kissed them. _

Peter is already here, he is back. Thanks to Tony’s expertise they were able to create a flawless, Time Machine. But why this way? He was able to help return everyone back, but his Peter did not return to him on what he was supposed to be.

Tony just gives in to everyone’s plea. He has to take care of himself, for Peter. Even Pepper deeply understands what he’s been going through “Tony, you are flagging...just take a break” the billionaire just deflates, dispirited and withdraws to his private quarters. They are perturbed about Tony’s wellbeing.

Peter receives visitors everyday and they leave gifts and trinkets beside his bed and offer a little talk, even the opposite will never respond. Even the people who truly knows his identity, can’t do anything.

Janet Van Dyne tried to use her Quantum Healing on Peter, but it never worked “There is something in him that it is so hard to explicate. An energy source much stronger, but it is in disarray. I am so sorry Tony” despite the differences with Howard Stark before, Janet and Hank sympathize with Howard’s Son and his Fiance. “Kid, we will be here if you need anything” a firm squeeze on Tony’s shoulders and the other just nodded, being grateful of their sincerity.

Tony is grateful for Hank Pym, if not for his Pym particles. They would not be able to do the impossible. At the drop of a hat, the scientist will be there. For Tony. Differences already set aside.

Even the God of Thunder who visits Peter occasionally, just tells him a funny tale of his adventures. About his Mother whom he met during their time travel, and about Jane. But at the end of a short story, the Asgardian King will just leave and ruffles the boy’s hair “We will see each other again chosen one, you have to wake up from your slumber. Your betrothed misses you deeply ”.

 

“How’s Peter?” Natasha is holding his little spiderling brother’s hands. It is warm, Peter looks so vulnerable.

“The same Nat. His vitals are still concordant. I wish I could do more” the big guy sat on the opposite also holding Peter’s hand. His small hands still emit warm temperature, it is soothing. Bruce works like a burning midnight oil, thinking of ways to save Peter. The boy grew on him, like a little Brother. His wits, intelligence and dealing with a person like Tony, it is the kid's natural talent.

Peter stood to Tony, despite the media schmoozing around them.

 

Both of them sat in silence.

 

“He doesn’t deserve this. The kid is the life of our team don’t you think? He is Tony’s world” both of them got distracted as Steve entered the room. 

 

Steve just sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Peter’s leg, caressing it slowly “Hey Pete, I hope you can hear me, hear us, wherever you are. We are very worried about Tony. Can you please open your eyes? Not for us, but for Tony” Steve knows that the kid would not respond, but talking to a person in a coma can help hopefully. 

 

\------

 

As everything went back to normal, Carol Danvers decided to leave Earth to check on other planets if they also share the same fate of the reverse.

“Are you going to stay here for a while Starfox?” inquired by the human-Kree superhero.

“Yes, I have to for the meantime. My little brother needs my help” his frown got deeper, intricating that he wants to say something but having second thoughts, if it is such a good idea.

A week has passed and he only got a glimpse of his Brother. Lying in the medbay helpless. He looks extremely mortal. His features are very far off, of what he originally looks like 200 years ago - angelic, eternal, powerful, a deity. Despite the changes, he is still beautiful in human standards. Everyday when he passed by on that area, Tony Stark is always there, yearning always shines in his eyes and sometimes self-loathing from the human genius.

He has to do something. Maybe, his cosmic energy will help his brother’s consciousness back in the land of the living.

 

One night when he was doing his meditation on a private quarter provided for him, he was suddenly teleported in another dimension. 

“Prince Eros, older brother of his majesty Zoel the name bears the meaning of life. We need your help” an audible voice can be heard somewhere he can’t pinpoint. But another set of voices resonates and it became all clear. As he opens his eyes he is in a place where time is frozen, buildings are elevated and it reminds him of their former home planet - Titan, and along with it are 6 figures. That he can’t quite catch a name of who they are but they look familiar, when he found his voice “Who are you?” scrutinizing every figure in front of him.

“We are the Infinity Stones, we do not have much time but we believe you can pull him out of darkness, and Tony Stark. Someone is controlling us from a different timeline and this is all we could do. Please save him” and with that, he is struck by a bright light and now he is back to his room.

 

\------

 

Starfox decided to do things discreetly. With his cosmic manipulation, he can make himself undetected.

When he reached the medbay, he found Tony Stark asleep beside his brother. He made sure that Friday will not alert the person in the room of his presence. So he cloaked himself.

He first went to Tony Stark’s side. He looks so tired, aged, white hairs on the side are quite visible and even in his sleep, the crease of worries etched through his forehead and deepening wrinkles are clearly seen. He looks like a bit under the weather. The Titan felt a sincere commiseration to the person that his Brother loved the most in the world. With his cosmic energy, he lightly touched the man’s forehead without waking him up and let the surge of energy flowed within his every cell. He wishes for his brother and this wonderful person to be together longer, and for that he de-aged Tony, but only Peter will activate its enchantment. For he knows that Peter’s Celestial and Eternal blood had already resurfaced. And for that reason, he will age very very slowly. They will be together longer.

“I know how you deeply love my brother and I am grateful for that, he was not able to have it in his time in Titan. Thanos gave him false hope, false love, everything is lies. I was not able to protect him from that wretch. This is what I can give to you, let us make this my advance wedding gift” he said it in an audible voice.

He moved next to Peter, wires is connected through his temples. His heart, everywhere to monitor his vitals. Although he doesn’t understand any of it. Or just have no current interest in the science side of things.

Starfox reached for his little brothers belly to remove the kind of protection that has been laid upon, but he still made a barrier to protect the child - he also learned that it is not one but two - this will make Peter glow more and radiant and it also made him smile to have a lil  nephew/niece of his own - a family. He moved it further through his heart and through his head, emitting tremendous amounts of energy. Peter is glowing. When he stopped at his forehead, he was profusely taken aback. Peter’s mind is in Pandemonium, the monster inside is daunting. But the great Titan will never falter, he will fight back. He was born to have this audacity to do everything for the sake of the greater good.

It took hours for him, to return pieces of a puzzle to Peter’s mind. He feels drained out “Zoel no Peter Benjamin Parker, my little Brother. I did what I have to do. Now it is up to him” looking to Tony Stark, full of hope and conviction.

“Tony Stark, you need to dream just a little. I want my brother to wake up in a beautiful fairytale with you” and after that, he left the medbay.

 

\------

 

_ Tony never had a beautiful dream for a very long time after that mishap. But tonight he dreamt of him and Peter, in a beautiful garden where the ocean can be overlooked. It’s their home in Malibu. The billionaire had it reconstructed after it had been destroyed by Eric Savin.  _

_ As he walked in through the garden he could see, rubbles of toys. He could hear laughing, but the most prominent one was Peter’s. _

_ He is having a tickle fight with two over hyper kids. “Daddyyyyyy! Attack!” the little girl with the same doe eyes as Peter ran towards him, asking for a lift and he obliged and the baby girl not more than 3 attacked him with kisses. The feeling is so warm, and his gaze switched to Peter. His smile is so dazzling and with him a little boy which reminds of his younger self. He joined his little family, having their picnic. He kissed Peter on his lips in a chaste way, and the little spiderlings kissed Tony on his cheeks, wriggling with excitement. _

_ Peter was saying something to him…..but it’s inaudible. _

_ How he misses those warm, soft lips. _

 

“Tony, Tony….you have to wake up” Bruce is shaking the billionaire a bit forcibly, although it was never intentional, it is due to his hulk strength.

In a matter of minutes the billionaire rouse “What’s the matter, Bruce?’.

“Peter’s, brain activity is changing Tony. Friday can you please scan Peter”.

“Absolutely Doctor Banner, Mr.Parker’s brain activity has sparked up from vegetative state to minimally conscious state, he might be able to hear but could possibly respond in a minimal way, such as minimal movement of the eye and hand. I have also detected two life forms on Mr.Parker, and they are in a healthy state. They are on their 2nd week. Try to speak with him Boss”.

Tony’s heart raced, he will not have one but also two. And Peter is slowly going back to him. Tears of happiness poured freely from his tear ducts. And he remembered his dream vividly “Oh Petey, you gave me such a wonderful gift you know” and without any second thoughts, he kissed Peter lovingly, hands in his Fiance’s growing belly. Bruce, smiling at the corner happy for his friend and Peter’s improvement.

After a longing kiss, Tony rested his forehead on Peter’s and he could feel the warmth of Peter’s breathing “Petey, wake up soon. I missed you terribly” and he gave another short chaste kiss on his spiderling and suddenly he felt a little electricity flowing over him. Hope ignited in his heart and some kind of new energy. As the kiss ended, a small gasp can be heard from Peter.

The billionaire’s eyes grew wide “Peter? Baby?”.

And slowly those beautiful doe eyes that he hasn’t seen in 5 years opened. They were so pretty. And Tony fell in love deeply all over again, tears still in his eyes.

He held Peter’s face intricately, studying every feature. While those eyes looked at him curiously, it was like Peter is still in a daze. His hands tracing Tony’s every feature, his wrinkles, his eyes, his hair, even his goatee that he loves so much that it makes him tickle everytime they do their lovemaking.

“Peter baby, please speak to me”.

And Peter smiled, voice hoarse “My king, you saved me” Tony reached for his hand and kissed it lovingly “Of course, you are the only one I lived for Peter….I’m so…..I’m so…..” and with that he hugged his spiderling tightly, Peter could feel Tony’s silent sobs, soaking his shoulder with tears, he is shaking all those pent up emotions are now flowing freely…”Shhh….I am here, look at me, Tony”.

Bruce, who is watching at the corner of the sweet reunion can’t help to have a little tear in his eyes.

Tony raised his head and looked at his Peter once again “Mr. Tony Stark, you look so young….” he smiled warmly still caressing his beloved’s face, that he misses so much.

“What are you talking about Pete? I aged. I am 53 now. You are the one who didn’t age. So unfair. Right, Bruce?” he light-heartedly chuckled.

Bruce Banner was suddenly baffled “Tony what the hell?”.

“What?”.

“No kidding Stark, here’s a mirror” Bruce, gave Tony a mirror and when he saw his face he was stunned, he looks like his 35ish-year-old self.

“This is impossible, what? What happened? Friday can you scan me?”.

A light scanned Tony Stark’s whole framework “Anthony Edward Stark, born May 29, 1970. Current age 53 years old, but your physiology and physical appearance are of a 35-year-old young adult stage” Tony were just stunned. He feels weird, he should be happy if he became younger again. He can still have more time with Peter and their children.

“I think there is something to do with you glowing earlier when you kissed Peter” it was Bruce who breaks Tony from his trance.

“Honey, did you do this to me?” Tony faced Peter who is still gawking at him and the Teen just gave him a sudden questioning look.

“I don’t know Tony. I missed you” he grabbed the billionaire’s hand and kissed it lovingly.

“Peter, what was the last thing that you remember?” Bruce kneeled in front of the teen who is still a bit dazed.

“What happened to you, Doctor Banner? I….everything is in a haze..like I am floating somewhere in an infinite universe….I am not sure….” Peter suddenly feel an incoming headache trying to remember things, and Bruce didn’t push the subject for now. The kid just woke up and he still needs rest.

“Take a rest Peter, and we will talk later okay? I will administer dextrose to you, so that you will keep hydrated” Peter just simply nodded and switched his attention to Tony, with a look of yearning. He still feels weak though.

Unconsciously, he moved their intertwined hands on his belly. With happy tears on their eyes.

“You knew?” Tony asked.

“Yeah for a while, I was about to tell you when we were talking at Central Park, while we discussed about our wedding when you brought up the idea of adopting. But I don’t have the time when Dr.Strange suddenly showed up and the fight with Thanos and me...dying” Tony flinched when he heard the last part “You know I can’t believe that I could bear, but maybe having a mutant gene has its perks. Are you happy Tony?”.

“I am in pure bliss right now. We will still keep the name Morgan, right? You know how I like Pepper’s Uncle. He is so eccentric” Tony looks at Peter for approval.

“Of course Love” the billionaire hummed in happiness and kissed Peter’s belly “But Petey we have two, so we have to think of another name” and with that Peter’s eyes suddenly widened at a new revelation “We got two?”.

“Yeah, Petey. You don’t know?” the teen just shook his head.

“Well, Friday scanned you and there. You don’t like it?” and a frown showed in his face. And with that Peter laughs and grabbed Tony for another kiss “Of course I like it, you have to deal with two energetic spiderlings and me”.

“Oh I have to deal with broken things at home Honey” both of them laughed at that and Tony remembered his dream earlier. Peter still looks tired. “Baby, I know you are still tired. Just take a rest, okay?”.

“But…” he was about to protest.

“No, don't argue with me, darling. I will be here when you wake up. It’s time for me to call our friends who are so worried about you. Maybe we should have a party and an early baby shower? Hmm?” Tony is already setting up his tab, and commanded Friday to do some calls for him.

“Okay, I love you so much Anthony Edward Stark. You are like a Prince who woke me up from slumber. But I prefer calling you my king. Don't forget the cakes by the way” he smiled sheepishly.

“I love you too so much Peter Benjamin Parker. Soon to be Mr.Stark. Who would have thought that your awakening is like a Disney fairytale Princess”.

“Dork. Can you sing for me please?” who can resist those puppy eyes. 

Tony sang again with a different [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWa2jXqopVY) though, and with that Peter fell asleep, Tony planted a kiss on his forehead and will watch over him till he wakes up.  
  
"Friday, we need a cake. Tell Romanoff and Steve to come here, oh Rhodey as well. We need to do some preparations for a big party".  
  
"On it boss".

  
  


\------

“Father, I am ready to open the portal now. Everything is on set”.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

“Not yet, let them enjoy and celebrate their moment. While it last”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping I did not disappoint. I was thinking of another set of names - Ben, Maria, Howard. Or something unique. You can give me ideas for another set of baby names. :D
> 
> Violent and deadly reactions will always be welcome.
> 
> And I am open to suggestions with my fogged mind right now.
> 
> And I really love RDJs singing, sorry not sorry. XD


	13. Honor Thy Father: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you want to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the slow update, it is because of my therapy.
> 
> And also I am running a fundraising campaign.
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter.

“My Greatest creation is….you”.

 

Eversince rediscovering a new element to replace Palladium so that he could survive the poisoning some years ago. Where he questioned his life choices at that point of time. His Father’s words in an old footage will always be imprinted on his mind. And now he can feel what his Father had told him.

 

 _I also have my greatest creation, greater than yours. Two little pods growing and soon they will see beautiful colors. And I know someday they will surpass me. Much better. Because I will shower them with so much love and affection. And all the knowledge they could get in the world. I will croon to them every night until they grow up so beautifully, like my Peter._  
  
\-----------------------

 

Everyone in the New Avengers facility meeting room assembled to discuss in returning the Infinity Stones to their correct timeline. When they saw Tony Stark, everybody gasped on how young he suddenly looked. No one raised any questions for the meantime as they need to focus on the Infinity Stones.

Steve Rogers volunteered that he will be the one to do the task. But Tony doesn’t want to miss the boat of seeing his Father again for the second time around, so he also volunteered as well “It is nice of you Captain America, but I will not let you steal the spotlight” everyone looked at the billionaire with a roll in their eyes.

“Are you fucking serious Tony Stark? You want to do Time Travel, again? Leaving your pregnant Fiance here? Peter had just woken up. He needs you. Are you out of your mind?” Nick Fury huffed in annoyance in the billionaire’s over-eccentric attitude.

“Peter agreed with me” he stood up face to face to the Director of SHIELD. Bickering is not an option “Fine. If you do something stupid and Spiderman becomes a widower, I will call Strange to change your place. He looks like a better Father than you are” oh Fury’s nose almost emits a smoke like of a dragon. Everyone just stood quiet. The billionaire’s eyes bumped together in a scowl “That will never happen” every word was said heavily.

 

\-----------------------  


“Tony! Stop! Hahaha! It tickles!” Peter can’t contain his laugh and sometimes squeak in a high pitched tone as Tony showered his belly with kisses. “Why? I just wanted to kiss my little peas or beans here. They are still so tiny, and I will miss these wonderful abs soon you know. Don’t be a killjoy Petey” even Tony is laughing so hard with Peter’s reactions “Come here handsome, kiss me please” and the billionaire is happy to oblige, who can resist those puppy eyes and kissable lips. And he will lavish it.

It’s been so long since everyone heard Tony Stark’s laughs and sometimes his intellectual jokes that only Peter who can deeply perceive them, because they are both geniuses who threw the same puns. The Avengers felt relieved and happy for them, for 5 years Ironman was wretched with the thought of Peter’s death.

“Peter is the only person who can endure him and chose to always stick with him” outside the medbay Hank Pym is watching the two lovebirds with Janet, Hope, and Scott. Reminiscing the same words that Bill Foster told him 5 years ago. “I think they are like us, don’t you agree honey?” Janet intertwined their hands together. They just visited Peter, and Janet loved the boy in an instant and she even gave him “A guide to pregnancy” book.

When the four left it was just Tony and Peter in the medbay. He can’t live the room yet as instructed by Bruce, as they are still monitoring him. And it was just only 3 days. Peter still feel so weak and he looks pale, which made Tony’s worried tenfold. They just needed to be sure that there are no after effects of being stuck in the alter realm for so long. While the others are cleared Peter is different, because of his senses and he is completely unconscious even being decimated. One question suddenly sparked in the billionaire’s mind “Baby, I know you are unconscious in there. But don’t you remember anything?”.

His young lover just ambled away and was deep in thought “I remember dreaming about you, kissing and hugging you tightly. Why Tony?” Peter cocked his head in an innocent way, which the billionaire finds endearing. Tony explained to Peter that the other heroes who got decimated, lost their memories and what lies inside that fake world. Except for the Guardians of the Galaxy who instantly regain their memories through the help of one of the Infinity Stones.

So it was clear to Tony now, about that kiss. But a week ago he gave the Sorcerer Supreme a taste of his own medicine despite the explanation. Nope, no remorse about it. Two black eyes are better than one. And he promised Natasha a new nanotech for her Widow bites as a gift.

“Tony?”.

“Hmmm?” he fixed his position facing Peter and caressing his face full of yearning. And his young lover just smiled at him.

“I love you” oh those sweet words, Tony Stark will never get tired of hearing it.

“I love you too my beautiful angel” and they kissed once again chastely.

“Is that?” Peter noticed the necklace his fiance was wearing. It is the necklace he gave Tony 3 days after their engagement with his picture in it, and clinging into it was also his ring “How?”.

“The Soul Stone handed this to me, as a motivation while I was working on the Time Machine and also while retrieving the stones in the past” _Du’an really?_ Peter just smiled and secretly talked to himself without saying any words, just through his mind. Tony unchained the necklace and removed Peter’s engagement ring and then he took his left hand and wore it right to where it belongs “There you go” and he kissed Peter’s unblemished hand. Both of them in catharsis. Tony’s left hand returned to Peter’s belly caressing it, while his right hand is kissing Peter’s palm.

All of a sudden the billionaire remembered his encounter with his Father and shared it to Peter. And also their plans of returning the Infinity Stones on their right timelines.

“Do you want to see him again Tony?” the billionaire just bit his lip and looked away, feeling uncertain, “I think so Baby”.

“Then go. It’s okay, see him again. Don’t worry about me, everyone is here I am sure they will take care of me. Please? You see how they dote on me, I loved their attention” Peter laughed a bit and went serious again. When the billionaire faced his young fiance again all he could feel was the sincerity, warmth, and love. Peter could see that Tony is uncynical, he remembers how Tony describes his Father to him while he grows up and he will not be selfish about it. Unlike Peter at some point, in his life, he felt his Father’s and Uncle Ben’s love for him.

Tony’s eyes glazed with unshed tears and latched himself into his Fiance’s loving arms “Thank you so much, Baby, I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Then we plan our wedding okay? I can’t wait for you to be Peter Benjamin Stark you know” he could feel Peter’s smile and hear his hum of approval. And the latter didn’t mind a little stain of tears on his shoulders. Despite Tony’s facade. Tony Stark has a heart. And always will be.

And Peter also needs to talk to Eros without Tony interrupting. He could feel his brother’s presence in the compound and he needs to address something.

  
\-----------------------

It was set that it will be Tony and Steve who will return the Infinity Stones together on the right places. With the help of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, using the Pym Particles with refinements and of course, Pym being fascinated with Starks improvements on his Quantum Tunnel, and how the machine does its wonders. Scott and Hope also assisted in maneuvering the Time Machine, to prevent any errors. While the others stay on guard around it, much to Nebula’s dismay.

When Tony Stark and Steve Rogers went back in time to return the Tesseract, which contained the Mind Stone in 1970s, he encountered again his Father Howard Stark. When he safely deposited the Tesseract in the vault surreptitiously, he heard familiar footsteps and he already knows the owner of that. So he fixed himself and stood straighter fixing his cuffs, collars and withdrawing his nanotech. And walked as nothing happened.

“Excuse me? Are you new here?” he is face to face again with his Father for the second time.

“Oh me?” feigning his own surprise.

“Yes, you. Who would be else in this room? I do not see you around here? What is your name?” Howard walked towards him and Tony just stood there with a tall erect posture.

Tony remembered when he fakely introduced himself to his Father that he used the name - Howard Potts. It sounds silly actually. So, this time he will make it sound more proper. 

“Ben Parker, Sir. It was nice to meet you. I heard about a lot of your work and I admire it so much, Sir.” they exchanged handshakes, and Howard gave him a warm smile “Are you somehow, Doctor Pym’s new lab partner? And have you seen Doctor Arnim Zola by any chance?” inquired by the older Stark.

“I just delivered an important package to Doctor Pym and I am sorry I haven’t bumped to Doctor Zola” Howard looked skeptically, but Tony is good in masking his emotions and good at deceiving at some point. So Howard’s doubts washed away.

They both entered the elevator on their way out and Tony knows they will have the same conversation again, but this time he will make it a little different “Can you hold this flower for me for a sec” Howard fixes his necktie.  
  
“For your wife Sir?” even though he already knows the answer for the sake of a leisure conversation.

“Yes, she is in labor today. Can’t wait to see my Son. My first born, maybe my only one. My soon to be world” upon hearing those words, Tony’s heart soared with joy. Keeping his emotions on check and maintaining his stoic appearance. His Father deeply loved him, they are just the same perhaps. Cold on the outside for the sake of protecting the one you love.

While Tony listened to his Father babbled about his incoming baby, his birth. “How about you Ben? Don’t you have children?” when he heard the question, he almost wants to waltz across the floor. But of course, he wouldn’t do that in front of his Father.

“I will have soon Sir, I am having twins” he can’t hide the large smile on his face.

“Wow Ben, that is so wonderful! Hitting two birds in one stone” Howard gave him a strong tap and squeeze on his shoulder “How’s your wife holding up? How many months?”. Tony can’t tell that it is not a wife, but a husband to be with mutant genes - thanks to a radioactive spider.

They have already exited the elevator and walked towards the exit continuing on their talk “My partner is okay, looks tired but still happy. Still in 3 weeks, Sir”.

“Got any names, Ben? Mine is Anthony Edward. Sounds like a genius right? A golden name. I can feel my son is going to be a genius and will do great things better than I am. Maybe a better man” Howard smiled so much, happiness emitting to the older man.

“I don’t have a name yet Sir. May I know your wife’s name? If you don’t mind?” Tony returned the flower to Howard before he forgets.

“It is Maria. Oh, by the way, meet my butler, Edwin Jarvis….Jarvis, meet Ben Parker” both men exchanged handshakes, and Tony felt nostalgia. He missed this man greatly and he is like a Father figure to him when he was young. The butler’s allegiance is tenfold.

“If you don’t mind Sir, if my children are a boy can I name them after you and you too Mr.Jarvis? Like if they are two boys - Howard and Edwin. If they are two girls - Maria and Morgan. But if I am lucky enough. I could combine the names if in case I will have fraternal twins” Tony babbled too much to the two older men’s delight.

“That would be an honor. Don’t you want to name them after their grandparents? Will that be okay for them, if you name your children after me and my wife?” Howard looked at Tony waiting for answers.

Tony just somehow feels a pinch of ache on his heart, if they just knew that it is their grandchildren they would be thrilled “Don’t worry Sir, it will be okay for them. They are your admirers per se. They will love it” Tony answered articulately.

 

Before Howard hopped on his car, he hugged Tony “Thank you Mr.Parker, we just met for a short time but it looks like I have known you for a very long time. It is really an honor that one of your children, will carry my name and Maria’s. It was a great pleasure talking with you. See you again” Jarvis just nodded, thanking him silently and the car left. Tony stood there in awe.

“Jarvis, don’t you think Mr.Parker’s style looks a bit odd? And he really reminds me of someone. Have we met him somewhere?” Howard jokingly comments on Tony’s looks. “I think it is Mr.Parker's unique way of style. And you meet a lot of people Sir”.

\-----------------------

 

Steve and Tony were able to return safely. And the first thing the billionaire saw was his beloved Peter, in a wheelchair with Natasha.

But Peter stood up with all his might and ran towards Tony, Natasha shouted in the background that he should not strain himself.

“Welcome back love, I miss you. I really love that Advanced Tech Suit. Can I try it?” Tony held Peter on his waist to keep him balanced as he saw him how he flailed earlier “You can try it once you get better Baby” Peter can see that his Ironman is beaming with happiness.

“Is there something you want to share? Maybe later? Hmm…” he held his beloved’s de-aged faced lovingly. Old or young Tony Stark will always be hot and handsome. Peter tiptoed a bit and whispered “Make love to me Tony….” a smiled dangled at the corner of Tony’s lips “When you get better we will. Can’t wait to eat you baby” and with that, he kissed Peter’s lips tenderly. Upon letting go, Tony looked at everyone with glee.  
  
“Okay, everyone! Time to plan for a wedding of the Century!”  

  
Everyone just laughed and rolled their eyes.

“Hey, Tony! I will still be your Best man, right! By the way, can you give me your new formula for getting young again?!? Is that a youthful drink or another serum like Caps?” Rhodey shouted from afar.

Oh Shit! How can Tony explain his sudden de-aging?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint. Violent reactions and suggestions are welcome.


	14. Not long for this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brother's meet at last, and a mysterious visitor appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the late update. Because of my therapy. This is a little background chapter. I will be trying to post every weekend for longer chapters hopefully.

Peter is currently alone in the medbay, as he allowed Tony to join Steve in returning the Infinity Stones to their rightful places. Well, he is talking to FRIDAY for updates and records for the past 5 years and how was Tony during those times. Seeing how miserable he was, just given a tight knot on his chest and slightly on his belly. _Be strong you two._

He feels slightly on edge, he knows how dangerous Time Travel is and in one wrong move you can create another alternative or a new timeline. Time Paradox is complex. But he greatly trusts Steve and Tony.

But staring at his beloved’s eyes tells a thousand words. Another chance of seeing his Father. Peter thinks that Tony wants his Father in the past to tell him that he is going to be a Dad soon not indicating that he is his son from the future of course. But Howard Stark is also a genius and he can figure things out. Hopefully, though not this time yet. Impossible really, do not plant a false hope Peter - he thinks by himself. But he believes in this kind of bizarre feeling that this person is related to you, not just by blood but by heart. Like a Deja Vu kind of feeling. Peter laughs at himself if Howard will realize 20 years later that his son had Time Traveled and talked to him, he will be devastated - in a positive way, maybe? And maybe the older genius will be happy in knowing that he will have grandkids and Tony will be responsible, be a big shot and will tie the knot, not to a girl though but to a young man like him with mutant genes and secretly a reincarnated Titan with a Celestial Lineage.

Speaking of reincarnated Titan, it was activated during his captivity inside that fake world, his spider senses heightened, but it also has its cons. It was like his energy is being seeped out and then it will solely focused on his lower core. Are they trying to protect his babies? But he feels so weak. Despite being 23 years old, his body is still 18 years old. But he feels like a centuries-old man in a small body. He feels like his body is degrading, he feels on edge. He needs to talk to him. And what the right timing it is…..

 _“Brother they can kill you....you have to give up on them. Your children are too strong”_ suddenly worried tone that he hadn’t heard for 200 years spoke to him telepathically, he is calm but the voice is too deep like it was trying to suppress something - an emotion. He knows how his brothers look like and what they sound like because of the Runes his parents gave to him in his previous life.

 _“Where are you Eros? I know you are in here in the compound please come to the medbay. I have so many things to ask and tell you, if you may? By the way, I know it was you who de-aged Tony. What is your purpose? And me as your key in unlocking it? Very clever, perhaps?”_ Peter waited for at least 5 minutes before his Brother spoke to him again.

 _"I will be right there but I need to cloak myself to be undetected, you too if you can. But I will help you since you are still weak. The AI cannot record our conversation, you know how intricate you Fiance is?”_ despite Peter’s grumpiness, maybe because he is pregnant or just he wants some Strawberry cake and Parfait, he allowed his Brother’s request _“Fine, do what you what. I will be here”._

When Eros arrived at the medbay cloaking himself to be undetected. His eyes welled up upon seeing his Brother. “Are you just going to gawk at me? No hug?” Peter feigned his disappointment, while the older Titan just nodded vigorously and approached his younger brother, whom he hasn’t seen for centuries and gave him a loving and warm hug, tears starting to form in those purplish eyes. “Zoel, I am so sorry dear brother for not saving you” voice muffled, Peter smiled and warmly returned the hug.

“Don’t blame yourself Big Brother, it is not your fault I was just hidden away from you by our parents. Do not stick too much in the past. I am just glad that you are here we can still catch up, but do not pressure yourself for Thanos’s mistakes please….and this is awkward I forgot how tall a Titan is and by the way, I preferred to be called to my present name, okay? Peter...” his small forehead puckered but laughed a little at his light humor about the older Titan’s height. But wow Big Brother, he wanted that for a very long time. But he was reborn on this world as an only normal child, without any memories, just recently unearthed.

Peter in his past life as the hidden Prince of Titan, he is blessed with the unsurpassed talent of knowledge, yet encumbered of the opportunity to use that talent to its fullest. As he dies in such an early age, being a sacrifice for the Soul Stone, because of Thanos’s foolishness and selfishness - looking at him diddly, before pushing him off the cliff. But the Soul Stone spared him because he is their chosen one and he formed a bond with them before this happened. And he is very grateful to be born on Earth as Peter Benjamin Parker and fell deeply in love with Tony Stark.

Eros becomes aware of the existence of his Baby Brother when Thanos had done the Genocide. On their parent’s last breath they gave him a Rune, it has Zoel’s recordings of his daily life, his rants, his laughs, how he talks about how vast the universe is and how he wishes he could meet his Brothers. It is the only thing that he treasured the most. After that, he became a changed man. Solely focusing on using his power in helping people and rebuilding their homes.

“How do you feel?” Eros looked at him perceptively.

“I feel weak and heavy, although I can walk. But Natasha dotes on me so much” Peter laughed lightly, as he remembers the Russian Spy acting for real like a Mama Spider. Eros laughed with him as well “You are lucky, you are well loved here Peter and call me Starfox, all people here call me that except Captain Marvel”.

“Wow. Another Captain so we have two Captain’s right now. Awesome! And yes, I am lucky to be showered with love. And I will take note also of your new name” his fanboy mode and innocence surfaced a little, and suddenly his face morphed into sorrow, “But...is this really my fate Brother? To have a short lifespan or destined to die early?” a tinge of sadness emitting from his little Brother. His mood switched so suddenly and all Eros could do is hold his hand for support and be there for him, Peter’s hand reminds him of a child in Titan - small and delicate. “I know if in case I will not make it, Tony can take care of them” Peter began to hiccup and cannot form coherent words as it escalated into sobbing.

 _"Please you will not die, Peter, you have to fight for your family. I am so sorry for what I said earlier to give up on them. I feel remorse for that, I am not like Thanos”_ the Titan coaxing him to be strong and he knows what the young man is capable of. Peter looked at his eyes full of tears and telepathically “ _Thank you, Eros, and doing that to Tony”_.

_“I just want your happiness and to be with him longer that’s why I did that. And I remember Carol told me a Fairytale of true love’s kiss, isn’t that sweet and I know how large your age gap is, I know you want to die together with him of old age. It is unlike us Titan’s having a long life span and possibly immortality. Don’t lose hope I am here, I will help you if you need energy. But remember you are more powerful than I. It’s just that your children are too powerful, they have strong defiance”._

The two sat in silence, and Peter can feel that his eyes are getting heavy because he cried too much. But he has to be ready for whatever outcome it may be. He will show all his love for Tony and to their unborn children.

As Peter fell asleep after his long self-loathing. Starfox cooed at him “I will not let you die….” he bolstered his energy on Peter so that when Tony Stark returned from Time traveling his betrothed will look better even in a short span of time.

But he knows Cosmic Poisoning is really deadly. Peter bearing two powerful children and the only person who can wield the Infinity Stones without using any tool, he is going to help him. He understands why Peter doesn’t want Tony to know, the man is broken and just started to return into pieces. Unbeknownst also to everyone, his brother is tied up to the Stones again and they are also depending on him. It is like 8 entities feeding on his power - resulting in poisoning. All he could do for now is to slow its process, but he knows soon enough Tony will discover it. He admired the man’s high intellect. They will figure this out.

When he was about to leave the medbay, he saw the presence of a man. In a red cloak standing a little far from where Peter is - lips set in a grim line at the sight of Peter’s pale form, his physique is a little like Tony Stark, his deep eyes are what caught his interest on this mysterious visitor, the AI didn’t react to meaning he was harmless. He also noticed that he is holding a very beautiful flower, on earth, they are called Daffodil. The Titan is a fan of flowers in any part of the Universe, due to his former playboy days. And he knows their meanings as well.

Daffodil symbolizes regard and chivalry, which suits Peter. Rebirth and new beginnings and eternal life, for his brother, Tony and their children.

Good thing he is still cloaked and the said man did not felt his presence. The man began to skitter towards Peter’s bed and the Titan made a distance a little bit far away from them and just observing.

His expression transposed into another emotion, the man looks perturbed. And suddenly he reached out his hand to check on Peter, but he suddenly holds back. He inhaled a deep breath and blow out slowly. The next thing he saw is that the man had created a beautiful vase on the bedside and set the flowers on there. He stood up and kissed Peter’s forehead and left through his self created portal.

And suddenly Starfox remembers the other meaning of that flower.

Unrequited love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint you. Who is the Mysterious visitor? Teehee.
> 
> Violent reactions and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> By the way, I am running a Fundraising and I hope you guys can help me. It will mean a lot.
> 
> A link is provided at the end of the chapter.
> 
> See you!


	15. When whiskey is thy comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anxiety takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing some domestic, normal chapters. I know some of you cannot wait for the action. I just wanted a Peter and Tony moment, with other characters getting involved with them. And settling in after the events of the Infinity War. I want this to be step by step development before Endgame. 
> 
> I still have a lot in mind. And trying to do some twists, and as per request and suggestions. I am also currently writing a prequel for this on how they met and developed. A probably one shot.

The night is so young and everyone does their own businesses, finding their own feet on what to focus on for the future. While one person is wallowing the pleasure self-loathing and a whiskey in those calloused hands, years of working, inventing, designing - from weaponry to environmental improvement to being a superhero.

Soft footsteps can be heard approaching the silent figure alone in the Avengers Compound private bar.

Rhodey and Banner just have a silent agreement on this matter. Tony has a tendency of making a mountain out of a molehill. What happened 2 days ago, isn’t justifiable though. It’s an act of being a kid. Alright, Tony has de-aged and they still have to know how the hell it happened. Maybe, during their trip to the Time Heist, their friend was exposed to some sort of cosmic power that has sponged up through his veins. Well, theories later. They need to deal with this idiotic billionaire, silently brooding.

Tony has felt their presence silently. When did he have an advanced senses? He felt weird these past few weeks like he can sense when something is up. Is he spiderman now too? Nope. This is just so bizarre. He feels unmoored, which he shouldn’t. But the billionaire can’t help it. He feels so mad at himself right now. Mixed emotions. But Jealousy and anxiety is the most powerful thing in the world right now.

It’s like 2 days 18 hours 7 minutes and 42 seconds ever since he last saw his beloved Peter. Oh, that Angelic Beautiful face that is now full of rage.

 

And it’s his fault.

 

He felt a warm hand on his left shoulder and as he looked “Tony, come on bud” it was his bestfriend for decades now, but the billionaire returned focusing on the glass on his hand, eyes downcast. But Rhodey has none of it, he took and whisk the glass away and forced the Billionaire to look him in the eye.

“What the hell Rhodey! You even bring the Hulk here. What? Are you mocking me or something? Do you think you can drag me out here with his Help?” the last word spatted with sarcasm.

"Come on, stop being so jealous and irrational. Peter has a point, why don't you trust him? He is going to be your husband. You look....errrr.....words can't say. Can't find the correct one" the calm Hulk doesn't want to say - you look so childish the way you act Tony. He might see another flying tech or glass being smashed again.

"I think childish is a word Banner" Tony just huffed in annoyance. Trying to retrieve his glass with whiskey from Rhodey, but failed to do so. He feels so sluggish right now.

"I won't be nosy about it anymore Tony, I am just concerned you know" Rhodey tapped his bestfriends shoulder, he took pity of the man and get a glass of his own whiskey and offered Banner as well, and returning the unfinished glass to the billionaire and offered a small toast. The man is glad he has high tolerance and so is Banner, they will both dragged Tony to his bedroom just in case he passed out.

“Tones, just apologized to Peter okay? Why don’t you sleep after this, be sober and go get him at Queens tomorrow? We can back you up if you want? We don’t want to face an angry May and she probably knows by now that she is going to be a Grandmother” a lackluster smile crossed the billionaire’s face “Sweet Jesus. I can face Thanos, but May is different. How can Peter forgive me? After all the things that I have said. I shouldn’t have said it” Tony has just gritted his teeth thinking of the words that he spatted to his Fiance several days ago.

 

\------- 

 

_After a successful mission of returning the stones and reuniting once again with his beloved Peter, they decided to return him to the medbay as he needs more rest._

_When they entered the medbay, Tony carried Peter in a bridal style “You know honey, I have to hit the gym soon”._

_"Why? I love your body right now, I feel like looking at a perfect sculpture of a God in the body of Tony Stark” as he was laid on his bed tracing Tony’s biceps and his hands returned to that handsome face showing his endearment. Peter loves caressing Tony’s laugh lines and just basking at his handsome face._

_“Because I will be carrying three people soon…hey aw!” Peter laughed pinching and making fun of Tony’s face “You silly, you are the strongest person that I know” and they both laughed, God how much Tony missed Peter’s laughs. For 5 years he just played repeatedly Peter’s videos of him laughing, making silly jokes. He is here now. Everything is feeling right at its place, like a puzzle being put together which will create such a beautiful piece._

_It didn’t escaped the billionaire’s eyes. A daffodil placed in a vase with an intricate design. “Honey, who gave you those flowers?”._

_"Oh, that? I don’t know. I asked Friday who visited me while I was sleeping and she said no one dropped by in this room. Maybe an Angel sent it to me? It is just sad I won’t thank whoever that wonderful angel is. The flowers are beautiful” Tony just nodded and smiled, not pushing on this further, he doesn’t suspect of anyone right now. He needs to upgrade FRIDAYS security system, this person whoever she/he is must be good for not being detected. Maybe it was Natasha, he can ask the Russian Spy later. But why would she do that?_

_“What are you thinking right now? My Ironman?” Peter reached out to Tony’s right hand and placed it on his belly “Your hands are so warm, so comforting. Come here lay with me. I know you are tired. Stories about your adventures, later” Tony did what Peter requested him to do so, the younger made a space so that Tony laid beside him. Arms offered as a comfort pillow and his hands returned once again to his Fiance’s belly. Both of them lay in silence, the billionaire peppering him with kisses “You smell so good Petey, you are glowing. I love you so much”._

_“I love you too” Tony kissed his temple and hummed Peter’s favorite[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbexgPyeJQ). _

 

_But they were interrupted by the AI._

 

_“Boss sorry to interrupt your moment with your Fiance, but Director Fury wants to have a meeting with all of you with the exception of Mr.Parker. Please assemble at the meeting hall in 15 minutes. Mr.Fury said that you should take a rest Peter” he just nodded sleepily and Tony just groaned, he doesn’t want to leave. But he has responsibilities. Peter caresses his face and kissed him “Don’t be late Tony, I will be here. I will just sleep don’t worry. Okay? Love you” the billionaire removed himself from his love, kissed his temple and tucked him in blankets. “Love you three. I will be back as soon as I can”._

_After 2 ½ hours of meeting, discussing what they should do next in helping the people who were just recently resurrected. Tony excitedly exited the room with Natasha to go to the medbay. But as they neared the medbay, they can hear Peter is awake and laughing? The billionaire and the spy stopped on their tracks, who is Peter talking to? Until they heard a familiar voice that made Tony’s blood boil “Friday, do not alert them of my presence” the AI did not respond, but he knows it was already noted. Natasha just looked at him skeptically but followed. Both of them stood at the side of the mirror of the medbay._

 

_“Wow! You can do funny tricks too? And thank you for the Daffodils by the way. They are lovely, but it is uncanny though that Friday was not able to detect you” a sound of curiosity filled Peter’s voice._

_"I guess being a Supreme Sorcerer has its perks” he humbly answered._

_“Stephen? Thank you for taking care of me in the alternate world. While I was out, and I am sorry. I like to call you Doctor Strange, but you are already strange enough. So Stephen is okay?” he giggled a bit at his silly comment._

_The Sorcerer Supreme just shoved it out and laughed a bit, he never laughed for a while now after all this fiascos happening around “Stephen is fine, just for you Peter”._  
_  
“Wow, I feel so special. Thank you very much for taking care of me and I am sorry” Peter’s voice becomes softer but melancholic. The Sorcerer reached out for Peter’s hand and caressed them softly “What are you apologizing about Peter?” worried etched on his face._

_“I thought it was Tony...I kissed you didn’t I? I am so sorry. I just thought….I really thought….you don’t deserve that…it was my fault...someone told me what happened….I am so sorry Stephen” Peter is so softhearted and he reached out the bruise on the Sorcerer’s cheeks. He knows it was Natasha’s and Tony’s doing._

_“It is not your fault Peter….I took advantage of it. I apologize” the Sorcerer's voice is deeply sincere._

_“You are forgiven…” and they smiled at each other._

_“How are the babies? May I?” as the Sorcerer reached out to Peter’s belly. Tony suddenly battled his way through the melee, Natasha following behind, instantly looking at Peter with an apologetic face. He approached the Sorcerer and grabbed his collar “What the hell are you doing here? Two punches are not enough for you huh? And you are touching what is mine?” he growled locking his eyes with deep fire._

_“Tony stop! Stephen is just visiting me” Peter suddenly jolted out of his bed to stand between the two, using his spider strength to separate them, despite his weakened state he still managed. Tony hovered at them with malice, and all Peter could see is extreme jealousy in his Fiance’s face._

_“What Peter? You will protect this moronic Sorcerer over me? Or what? Are you two hiding something? Or this Sorcerer is the real Father of that? Wow! For 5 years something might change. Why didn’t I think of that?”I am richer than this guy, I can be a good provider is that it?" Tony pointed towards Peter’s belly, while the younger one protected them hugging it from Tony’s accusations._

_“Tony, stop you are being irrational” Natasha stood in front of Peter._

_“What Nat? You too? Taking their sides? I am starting to get leery here!” Tony is pointing at the spot where Natasha formerly stood._

_“Mr.Stark, I can explain” Doctor Strange was about to interrupt but was halted by an accusatory gesture from the billionaire._

_Peter had enough. Tony is just making waves now. His eyes glistened with unshed tears now and Tony’s irrational tantrums have to stop. He loves the man so much, but he has to stand up on this situation, a weather in the storm. He walked towards Tony._

_“Tony! Stop! It’s your anxiety that is talking!” Peter can feel a little sharp pain in his belly, but he ignored it “What the hell? How could you think that? Do you see me as a scoundrel? I give myself to you. Everything!” he is fighting the tears._

_“Petey, maybe 5 years has changed so much, who knows? Here I am being excited about being a Father even time traveled again just to say to my Dad of me becoming a Father. But that interaction between you two? I just realized now, how can I get you knocked up? Yeah, you have the mutant gene and that Sorcerer has his own mystical magic. Maybe it can be more suited. Don’t you think? I am just a man of science not magic” his voice still accusatory, oh God Tony is uncontrollable now._

_“Is that what you think Tony? I love you so damn much. This is our children. If you don’t want them, and you will not allow that irrationality and anxiety rule out. It will not be healthy for the both of us. If you have doubts about me. I don’t like it. Think again. If you really love me then...Get out.” Peter silently commanded Tony Stark._

_“What did you just say?” the billionaire’s voice elevated, he wanted to say something but was interrupted by Peter again._

_“GET OUT ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! YOU DON’T DESERVE ME AND OUR CHILDREN! I DO NOT LIKE TO MARRY AN INSECURE, IRRATIONAL, ANXIETY SELF CENTERED BASTARD!” I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! Tony’s eyes grew wide and so are the other two people in the room._

_“If you can’t trust me, you don’t deserve me. You should learn how to listen, I love you so much Tony Stark but if you are going to be like that, I don’t want it. Better become a single parent, than be married to someone who listens with his Anxiety” and after that Peter removed his engagement ring and threw it on Tony’s face, making the Billionaire flinched._

_“Please, everyone leave me alone” Peter pleaded, frustration crinkled in his eyes._

_Tony took the ring that has dropped on the floor and left in silence._

_As he reached on his private workshop, he slumped behind the glass where the Iron Spider was displayed “What have I done?” and cried silently, deep remorse flooded on his veins._

   
\------- 

How can he question the fruits of their love just because of jealousy? He trusts Peter so much, he didn’t know what had possessed him to say those things. He just cried and Rhodey and Banner just sat with him side by side supporting their friend.

“I love Peter so much, and I will never doubt him of anything. I already have names with my littles peas you know” his face covered with his hands in shame and guilt.

“Peter loves you so much too Tony. Get him, but for now, we will allow you to drink and tomorrow we can back you up. Right, Bruce?” Banner nodded eyes sympathetic.

“And I won’t allow that there will be no wedding of the century. I will be a first-class Bestman you know that” Rhodey joked but he meant it.

“Bastard” now Tony’s heart is galloping, as tomorrow he will face the music in the form of May Parker to get his Peter back.

He needs to pour on oil on troubled waters for him and his Petey.

As they basked in the warm moonlight enjoying their whiskey, they were suddenly alerted by Friday.

“Boss, there is an emergency Thor just arrived in the facility with Peter in his arms, he is unconscious and bloodied. I directed them to the medbay. I scanned him and his vitals are in haywire. I also asked for assistance from Starfox as requested by the God of Thunder. Please hurry boss.”

Everyone stood up and hurried to the medbay. Banner injecting Tony with some form of concoctions to make him sober and stabilize his energy.

“Tony, you have to be strong bud. Okay?” the billionaire just nodded and Rhodey saw a tear escaped in his bestfriends eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys how are you? I deeply apologize for the slow update. It is because of my therapy. It is hard dealing with a disorder and a series of attacks. But I am trying my best to manage somehow. I got a lot of medications as well, and sometimes it affects my concentration.
> 
> And most of the times I needed longer sleep. I am having difficulty sleeping for how many months now.
> 
> Thank you for all your support. :)
> 
> And all of your suggestions and comments. I am keeping them for future references. :)
> 
> I do not know though if I did okay, with Tony meeting his Father again. And about Peter's secret condition.
> 
> See you again!


	16. Family by Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is not just by blood but by heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I deeply apologize for the slow updates. It is because of my disorder that I have weekly therapies for that. I was also dealing with Anxiety attacks. And I need to focus on studying the Japanese Language Proficiency Exam, as I will have it tomorrow. 
> 
> I am currently living in Japan right now and studying their language gives me so much headache.
> 
> A shoutout to October123 for being supportive and understanding of my whole ordeal.
> 
> I added tags by the way.
> 
> I will make some chapters domestic, like catching up before the stress and actions take place. I just want a little reunion and happy times. Don't worry Thanos is just there waiting. :D
> 
> I just need positivities for now.

_“Stephen, wherever you are, can you please just get me the hell out of here. Please? Can you just open a portal to me or something? I just need a breather”_ sending his message telepathically to the Sorcerer Supreme, pleading.

_“Peter, how were you able to communicate with me? Telepathically? I can go to you anytime”._

_"I’ve been practicing with my restored powers that’s all, you are the second person I have talked to, like this way, you are smart I know you have figured it out. Since you protected me in that alter realm. Or what they call it? Soulworld.”_ Peter just laughed, but Stephen Strange can feel the pain behind those and he knows the reason.

He doesn’t want to impose on Peter’s and Tony’s issues right now, but if Spiderman directly asks for his help. He could not decline. But he needs to have his emotions on a check _“Okay, I will help you. Just prepare everything that you need and then you know how to contact me Peter”._

 _"Thanks, Stephen, just stay put”_ Peter needs to make a call to Happy, Aunt May, MJ, and Ned. He misses them so much.

 

\----------------------

 

Peter is tired. He is tired of being in the medbay for so long, he deeply appreciates his Brother’s secret visits to support and boost his weakened state, but he wants to go out for fresh air. Even Tony won’t let him go outside, because he is worried about his and their little peas wellbeing. Peter loves how Tony is so overprotective of him, but the billionaire has this attitude of going overboard. He deeply understands why he reacted that way - PTSD, Anxiety, him being gone for 5 years, everything. He is the only person who stood by him. He just hates being doubted.

He feels a tight knot in his stomach and he feels a bit light-headed “Can you please behave for Papa? Please?” and in an instant, everything went calm.

“Friday, can you please summon Dr.Banner and Natasha for me? And please activate Protocol Private Peter - password peapods, only the two of them will be the recipient. Thanks, Fri” he slowly closed his eyes, hands unconsciously caressing his currently flat belly.

“Noted Peter. Dr.Banner and Ms.Romanoff will join you in 15 minutes, they have received the password”.

About 15 minutes later. Bruce and Natasha arrived at Peter’s temporary room in the Medbay. Frustration wrinkled in their eyes.

“Peter, are you okay?” it was Natasha who sat beside him. She could see Peter’s grumpiness, but he is trying his best not to show it as much as possible. On the other side, Bruce immediately checked on his vitals.

“FRIDAY, password reset. Do not allow Tony Stark to enter my room without my permission” his voice stern.

“Affirmative Peter”.

“Sorry, for calling you both all of a sudden. How’s my vitals Doctor Banner?” Peter’s eyes shifted from Natasha to the Hulk waiting for an answer at the same time he squeezed her hand, affirmation that he is okay. "I miss you Nat" and the spy smiled at him. Although he felt a bit guilty because he knows he is really not okay. His Cosmic Poisoning, cannot be detected through scientific scans.

“Everything is normal Peter, you look a bit pale though. I am sorry. I know what happened between you and Tony” deep eyes fixed on Peter, with a tinge of worry about the situation. It was like 3 hours ago that he found Tony storming out of the medbay, face rejected.

Peter just simply nodded and he inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. “Is something the matter Peter?”.

“I just need to get out of here for a few days. Staying here exhaust me more, me and Tony need some space and I want to catch up with my bestfriends and Aunt May. I want to deliver the good news to them personally” both nodded with deep understanding. Peter just also missed the action of being a good friendly neighborhood Spiderman. 

“What do you want us to do?” Natasha still holds Peter’s hand, waiting for any request the kid needs.

“I just want you both to distract and guard Tony just in case. I know he can handle himself, but he is just being paranoid and destructive right now. We need some space. I am sorry if I ask too much” his shoulders slumped, but they need this. Space.

“Don’t worry Pete. I will take care of it” large hands on Peter’s right shoulder, giving his support. And Natasha agreed “We will take care of your Big Baby”.

Peter explained to them that Strange will come and get him, but Natasha was adamant after what had happened. She will just agree if Peter will allow her to accompany him to the Sanctum until Happy arrives and brings him to May’s new Home. Peter didn't reject Natasha's offer.

He is aware that they have changed to a new apartment, although as usual, his fiancé went overboard again and instead of renting. He bought a luxurious apartment in Queen’s, also housing the Peter Pan Foundation on the lower floors. He feels honored for Tony’s gesture, that a foundation was named after him for the sole purpose of helping those who got affected by the snap. 

\----------------------

“Peter! Oh God, I miss you so much!” May hugged his Nephew so tight “Aunt May, I missed you too! Uumm…” upon realizing that Peter needs some air, the woman just released him and is still thrilled that her only family is here visiting her. She just didn’t expect that Peter would be alone, she is used to Peter being with Tony all the time. They are like conjoined twins. She deeply looked in her Nephew’s eyes and she knows something happened, this is not just an ordinary visit. And her attention switched to Happy, take out food in his hands, who also gave her a look that _something bad really happened._

“Aunt May, I am so hungry. Shall we eat? Me and Happy bought a lot of take out food” May already noticed that there is so much food, but it is only the three of them who will eat dinner “Oh! Peter, do we have other visitors? Why did you buy so many? Oops. Sorry...Pete, I forgot fast metabolism of having Peter Tingles?” the woman scratched his head feeling silly of calling such powers from his superhero nephew.  
  
“Spidey Sense, Aunt May! Come on!” they just tickled each other, which made Peter’s mood lightened up a bit. Because earlier he was really really grumpy and he wants to eat Strawberry Cake and Parfait. And that’s what he did, bought tons of them.

While Happy prepared the table for them, Peter and May settled on the couch. The teenager became so clingy to his Aunt. May doesn’t mind it, but Peter was only like this when he was young. But when he hit his teenage years, he became less showy. Having maternal instinct never fails the woman “Petey? Is something the matter?” she caresses her Nephews curls, while Peter just rests his head near his Aunt’s heart. Basking in the warmth of her steady heartbeat. In a matter of seconds May could feel warm tears and she could hear the not so silent sobs “Oh Petey. I am here”. May looked at Happy, both of them worried of Peter’s sudden change of mood.

“I am so sorry Aunt May. I am not really okay….”.

“Come on Petey, tell me” she didn’t stop caressing his hair.

As Peter was about to speak his phone suddenly rang, they both recognized it immediately who it was, because of the Photo.

 

It is Tony.

 

“You and Tony got into a fight, don’t you?” she only received a simple nod. Her shirt a bit damped because of Peter’s tears but she doesn’t care anyway “If you do not want to answer it, then don’t just cool down”.

After 5 missed calls, probably Tony just gave up for the meantime. But the next thing they hear it was Happy’s phone who rang. Both of them looked at Happy while the man answered the call.

“Yes Boss he is here. Yes, we bought a lot of foods. Yes, Strawberry cake and Parfait included. Don’t worry Boss May and I will take care of things here. Just take care of yourself. If we need something we will let you know. Yes, boss. Noted” and then the call ended “Tony is worried about you Peter”.

“I just don’t want to talk to him right now Happy., although I miss him already” and the man’s lips tightened, because on the other line Tony is panicking, because Peter left the compound. Peter gestured to Happy to join them in the living room before they eat their dinner and the man obliged.

“Peter are you okay? Is your stomach hurting? We should eat” Happy sat on the left armchair next to the teenager.

“No, I am okay Happy. They are just restless” and simply smiled, and the two occupants on the room were dumbfounded “They?” both asked in unison.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but I am pregnant. Not just one but two. May, you are going to be a GrandAunt. Isn’t that fun? That is why I bought so many foods as well, I will be feeding two” Peter fixed himself and sat properly. The room sat in silence.

Both May and Happy’s faces are funny.

“What the F! Peter? How’s that possible?” May’s gaze was so intense, like she was drilling a hole in Peter’s stomach. While Happy’s eyebrows are raised and drawn together “Yeah kid, you are a Guy and what is the Boss Reaction?”.

Peter explained to them everything that had happened, of course except for the Cosmic Power Part and that he is a Titan that can control Infinity Stones. Until to the point of his and Tony’s argument. Peter reached out for his Aunt's hand and laid it on his stomach, May could feel something in it and she smiled warmly.

“You know Peter, Boss rarely gets jealous. Hence, I’ve never seen him jealous. I’ve been with him since his younger days, and he never takes anyone seriously. Just a fling, one night stands. He gets what he wants and when he is tired of it… well, you know what happens. I have to be honest here when you and Boss started your relationship. I was so skeptical about it, because of your age gap. Of you having this hero-worship and maybe Tony just taking advantage of it. But you proved me, wrong kid. Tony has changed since he met you. He had been more responsible. That is why it was a shock to me that he is like that. I am sorry to hear what had happened to you both. And Rhodey texted me a while back, he is worried to you as well. I am also glad that you and Tony will settle soon, and have children of your own. Are you handling it well?” Happy is not a showy person, but he also cares for Peter so much and he laid his hands to Peter squeezing it to show him how supportive he is, while May caresses Peter’s right shoulder. Giving him encouragement.

“It is normal to argue sometimes Petey, being in love is not just like from Fairytales. And I am so proud that you are handling it so well. I know how hard being with the Great Tony Stark, well he is Ironman! For God’s sake. And you are Spiderman. You can like carry and stop buses right? Even kicked Captain America’s ass. So, I know you can really handle him. I am so proud of my Big Baby Boy now” she held Peter’s face and they smiled at each other. And Peter just cried of sheer happiness.

The three of them eat peacefully and May discussed to Peter that Tony wants her to manage the Peter Pan Foundation with Happy, and she agreed. But of course, she will still scold Tony, if he shows his face here for hurting his Peter and doubting him with a Baseball Bat.

Peter feels so happy right now that he is being surrounded by love and acceptance.

 

\----------------------

 

After their lovely dinner, Peter settled in his own room. And May dotted on her Nephew with Milk and supplements for his health and her future Grandkids. Of course when Peter entered his room. _Really, Tony still went overboard._ It is 3x larger than his former room in their old apartment, it was decorated with white paints with simple flower design with Blue and Red colors like his Spiderman Suit. And the bed is King Sized. There are picture frames hanging on the right side which contains his photo with Ned and MJ on their graduation, a solo photo with May and Tony on the same day. And a lot of pictures with a smile on their faces. But what stands out the most is an 8x10 photo of him and Tony on their Engagement Day, which was also posted on Tony Stark’s Instagram with 10 Million likes with a caption “Let’s make this canon and official, shall we?” #greatestintern #baby #sunshine 

He also checked his walked-in closet and to his surprise, there are a few clothes and shoes for Tony as well, maybe just in case, they need to have an overnight at Parker Residence to spend time with May. Tony really prepared everything for them both. On the other side is his spare Spiderman Suit.

Peter was taken out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice spoke to him: “Hello Peter Parker, how are you?”.

“Karen? What are you doing here?”.

“Mister Stark, installed me here to assist you and May Parker. Through your household and through your Spidersuit as well, you have full command of me now and Mister Stark cannot override me, even with Fridays help but I can relay messages” Peter’s heart clenched on thinking about Tony, how caring and thoughtful he was with everything and giving him the privacy that he needed the most. He missed him already but still, they need space for now.

“Wow! That is so cool! But I can see what is Tony doing right now?”.  
  
“Of course Peter”.

The A.I. showed current footage of Tony in his private lab. Tinkering, but his face looks tired and rejected. It made Peter teary-eyed. But he needs to stand up with his decision, and Tony needs to learn from his mistakes.

“Karen, how long I’ve been out of the compound?”.

“9 hours 16 minutes and 34 seconds Peter”.

“Thank you, Karen, can you please call Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones for me? Video call please?” the A.I. did what Peter requested her to do. After a few rings, the two picked up the call.

“Peter! Bud! How are you?” it was Ned who first answered the call.

“Hey Losers, what’s up?” as usual MJ loves calling them that, but it doesn’t mean any harm.

“Oh, guys! I miss you! Do you want to come here for overnight? How about some Legos, Binge-watch and Pizza sounds?” Peter forgetting temporarily his heartache for Tony, he misses the man. But reuniting with his Bestfriends is a breather.

Time for a nerdy reunion.

After the video call, Peter felt another wave of nausea. Good thing he is inside his room and he suddenly collapsed near his bed. He felt something on his lower part like something is leaking, he feels so weak. And he suddenly coughed so hard.  He heard the A.I. spoke again "Peter, do you want me to alert May Parker or Mr.Stark? And bring you to the Hospital?" he suddenly panicked "No Karen! I am okay, I just need to go to the Bathroom. Do not alert them please and don't argue with me! And lock my bedroom door, if May wants to enter please inform her that I am already asleep. Got it?".  
  
"I understand Peter, very well" although the A.I.'s tone is worried.

He tried his best with all his willpower to go to the sink, and he puked. Not with the food that they ate earlier, but blood. He needs to centralize his energy to his Babies and to contact his Brother "Behave you two, please".

 _"Starfox Brother, where are you? I need your help. You know where to find me"_ Peter sat on the cold tiled floor and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support on this story.


	17. Opposite Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfox and Natasha talks for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for not updating lately. Because first of my therapy, my mind is chaotic and I am dealing with PTSD. Second, I felt disheartened while writing this story. I dunno why. Third, I am angry about what happened to MCU and Sony(I know you are already aware of it).
> 
> Always remember that I always Love Natasha Romanoff. :)

Staying on Earth makes Eros thinks of a lot of things. He misses home but he knows it is already impossible since Titan is long gone, but one thing he regrets is not spending time with his family, his Father - because he always keeps himself occupied politically and protecting the wellbeing of their planet, his Mother those warm lovely eyes who always reminds him to keep out of trouble - especially about women. Who is always someone who has great things to do. He adored her, but she resents Thanos. 

Because Thanos is different than the rest of them. He was born with murderous eyes, but his ability of hatred turned into manipulation is undebatable. He was able to have an army of Chitauri’s.

And his first kill is their youngest Brother - Zoel. Then the rest is History…...

But he realized that family is not only by blood but by heart and the Avengers have proven it to him. 

How they cared for Peter, how they care for one another. He is so grateful that his Brother received the love that he deserves after all those sufferings hundreds of years ago.

And now he is having his own family, even making him an Uncle for the first time.

The old Titan smiled at himself.

“What are you smiling about?” a soft voice suddenly removed him out of his own reverie.

When he saw the reflection through the glass through dim lights, it was none other than the Black Widow herself, this will be the first time that he will engage in a conversation to the woman that his Brother adores so much like an elder Sister from another Mother.

“And why are you still awake Madame Romanoff? It is already 3 am in the morning” he didn’t turn to face the woman, his gaze still remains in the beautiful starry night. Admiring the peacefulness Earth has to offer.

“I will ask the same question to you Starfox” a playful tone teased the old titan. In a matter of seconds, Natasha is standing beside him arms crossed. The spy observing the contemplative state of the said man. He is a complete opposite of Thanos. His skin is as same as humans, but eyes were light purplish golden and his height is unusual. But the aura he emits his eternal. Natasha could feel how powerful this being she was standing next to.

They were in an enclosed garden in the Avenger’s compound. Where every kind of flora’s, every type of tree is planted. This is Natasha’s favorite spot and Peter’s as well. The spy goes here when she needs some time alone, but unfortunately this morning she has some company.

The Titan took a deep breath and closed his eyes “Maybe the time and days run differently on my planet, than your own. And I enjoy the view”. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Natasha. He found Natasha a very beautiful woman, but a woman who emits so much power and wisdom. Peter was right about Natasha Romanoff. He could also feel the love the woman has for his Brother.

They just studied each other silently until Eros spoke: “Something is bothering you, Madame Romanoff” upon speaking those words, Natasha turned her attention to the sky outside. It didn’t escape from the Titan’s scrutiny - a glimpse of fear. “I am all ears if you are ready”, he gently offered.

Natasha didn’t say anything, a soft sigh can only be heard. In the silence of an early morning. In those short span of glimpse, he saw what the woman fears the most: losing Peter.

Eros knows that Natasha is not aware of Peter’s current state. And his brother wouldn’t want the woman’s worry to elevate. He will wait till the woman is ready to say anything.

He slowly closes his eyes again. They stand side by side basking the solemnity of the place. Eversince the reversal of the snap happened, even in Titania sleep is not so kind to him. He dreams of Tony Stark. He hasn’t told anyone of this yet. The main reason for offering his aid to Earth is to prevent a possible disaster. That would break his Brother’s heart.

The death of Tony Stark.

But Earth is already safe now and so is the universe. Why is he still dreaming of the man’s death? 

“Have you ever been to Vormir?” Natasha breaks the silence and speaks in a worried tone, but her gaze still remains in the endless early morning sky.

He slowly opens his eyes and turned his gaze to the woman “I will never go to a Barren planet” he simply answered “Is something bothering you Madame Romanoff, about that place? I heard that is where the Soul Stone resides” _that is where my brother was also killed._ He thought to himself of how Peter told him everything. 

The woman chuckled lightly of how the Titan addressed her “Natasha is fine Starfox”.

“As you wish Natasha” he sincerely smiled at the woman and the other did the same “You can trust me whatever is running into your mind. On my planet I used this sort of energy to calm people, I might help you if your trouble is sleeping”. Natasha simply shook her head to decline the offer, she is thinking deeply if she should open up to the man, as this is the first time they met. But knowing Starfox as a cosmic entity he might help. 

“You have to promise me. Never to tell anyone about this conversation” the spy checked her surroundings to see if someone might be eavesdropping. But she double-checked that upon entering the garden she double-locked the doors.

“I promise Natasha” the titan simply answered with sincerity and the spy approved.

“Eversince sacrificing myself to Vormir. I have these vivid dreams. Of Peter dying in Tony’s arms. I do not understand why do I have them, I also saw a vision of it before going back to Earth. Like I was transported to another dimension. I was standing in front of them. Pepper, Steve, Thor, Bruce…..and Tony shouting and crying with Peter in his arms badly burned and in those dreams and visions. Peter is pregnant, bump-like barely showing. Peter and their child died….I do not understand. I am afraid. I do not know if this is true or my mind playing tricks on me through dreams. Or because of PTSD. And do not suggest of me seeing a Psychiatrist I think it won't help” Eros could see the deepening frown in Natasha’s face and the burning worry in her eyes.

“Natasha, if you don’t mind can I?” Eros gesturing if he could touch the woman’s temple and she nodded.

And he saw everything in those memories, what happened in Vormir, in her temporary death for the Soul Stone and the vision. 

And the Mind Stone’s warning.

While doing the simple gesture he released a bit of his cosmic power to calm the Earth’s greatest Spy. Gaining a simple whisper of “Thank you” from Natasha.

“It is a warning Natasha, and we should be ready for what real danger it is to come. We both have a tragic dream” and with that, while still holding Natasha’s temple, Starfox shared it through telepathy. He knows he can trust her, because of her dedication and love to Peter.

 

_“We did it Tony! Tony? No, no, no. Tony! You can’t. Karen, please analyze his vitals”._

_“Mr.Stark needs to be in immediate medical care”._

_“Peter, I love you….so….much….”_

_“Tony! No!” Peter cried and hugged Tony Stark, half of his body was badly burned and his face was so pale._

When Eros removed his hand to Natasha, her eyes went wide with Starfox’s dream and a simple tear rolled down her beautiful cheeks “That is not true, tell me it will never happen”.

“I cannot answer to that Natasha, all we have to do is protect them. Be ready for what it is to come. There are so many questions that are hard to answer, but I am glad that you entrusted me about what is bothering you”.

“I am also honored of you sharing what you have Starfox”.

The sun starts to rise and both of them stood up in silence again.

After 15 minutes the spy felt heaviness in her eyes, and she simply nodded and bid farewell to the Titan and she retreated to her quarters.

 

\-------------

 

Throughout the whole day, Eros just meditated, deeply thinking of what he saw in Natasha’s vision and dreams. Their dreams were the complete opposite. 

He needs to prepare himself, something big will happen. He needs to talk to Peter about it. Because it seems that in their dreams the Infinity Stones are still in their possession. But how? Steve Rogers and Tony Stark successfully returned them in the correct timelines. Unless? One of them had broken the rule? 

As he was about to think of clues and whatnot. He received a distress call from his brother Peter.

He needs his help.

And he knows where to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry on the next chapter's Tony and Peter will soon be together again. I am excited for their wedding. :D


	18. A small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfox comes to aid. And they have a little brotherly talk and some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is only a short chapter. I am still trying my best to be stable and having PTSD is very hard plus the fact that to be honest, I am still sad about what happened to MCU and Sony.

Peter is unconscious when Starfox found him, before anything else he had to cloak himself so that the AI that is installed in Peter’s room will not detect him and might alarm Tony Stark of his presence. His brother told him how overprotective Tony was most of the time, the installed AI whom Peter named “Karen” reports his dangerous patrols, which makes Tony just shout at Peter followed by more shouting until both of them surrendered and just apologize to each other.

“Oh dear brother what happened to you?” he gently touched Peter’s face it was cold, he checked his pulse and he breathes a sigh of relief knowing that his brother is still alive and his heart beats steadily. Although he saw marks of blood from the side of his lips.

He gently channels his energy to Peter to heal and give him strength, and he saw in his brother’s memories about what happened to him and Tony leading up to this situation that they are currently in.

Peter is 3 weeks pregnant and the unborn are causing him harm. He knows how powerful Peter is, but the energy is centered to them, possibly for protection. Although Peter allows him to see his memories, even the most intimate ones. There is still something subtle about those memories that the Titan cannot piece together as if something is blocking them. Maybe Peter is hiding it, and they might need to talk about it.

He hears a soft moan coming from Peter and he slowly opened his eyes tiredly _“You came Eros, thank you Big Brother”_ he sounded so weak, even though he is talking to him telepathically. The older Titan smiled warmly and fixed Peter’s curls on his sweaty forehead.

 _“You cloaked yourself right?”_ and the older one just nodded.

 _“Give me a moment, I need to command my AI”_ Starfox just nodded and waited for Peter’s next course of action.

“Karen?”

“Hello Peter, how do you feel. I have scanned your vitals and they are not stable. Do you wish me to inform Mr.Stark?” the AI’s tone is distressed. Peter squeezed tightly to his chest, upon hearing his Fiance’s name, he misses him so much.

“Awful. And no Karen as I said earlier do not contact anyone about this, please delete the video recording of all the activities in the last hour” he groaned a bit and he starts to stand up using the sink as support while his Brother assists him.

“I understand Peter, deleted” the AI responded.

“Is there a soundproof option for this room?” Peter suddenly remembered.

“Yes, Mr.Stark installed soundproof function in case you need some privacy” he smiled thinking of what _some privacy actually meant to Tony._

“Thank you Karen, activate soundproof function and deactivate video, sound recording and live feeds in case Tony wants to see what I am doing” Peter commanded.

“As you wish Peter, is there anything else?” the AI inquired.

“Please send a message to Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones that I am expecting them tomorrow morning. Bring some lego’s and I will take care of the rest as to what we have talked earlier” Peter skittering towards his bed with the aid of his brother, holding his arms steadily. 

_“You can decloak now”._

_“Are you sure?”_ Starfox asked him skeptically. Peter just smiled and nodded and in an instant, he is physically present.

The extravagance of having a new room designed by the one and only Tony Stark himself is Peter can have his privacy. And a little bit of convenience since there is a small fridge inside the room filled with water and fruit juices. “Eros, can you get some water on that fridge please?” he pointed towards the Coca-Cola inspired fridge where it was stationed.

Starfox brought the water bottle to Peter and surveyed the room. What caught the Older Titans' attention was the photos hanging on the wall, he immediately recognized them as he sees within Peter’s memories. Smiling to himself.

“What are you smiling about?” Peter asked curiously as he set the bottle beside the bed.

Eros faced him with grace still smiling and Peter patted the empty side of the bed to let his brother sit.

“I am glad that you have friends here and your family on Earth loves you dearly. I just find it surreal” his eyes suddenly shifted with a rueful expression.

“And why is that?” Peter’s weight shifted to the right where his Brother sat and settled his head on his shoulder. 

“We don’t have a family picture in Titan and you don’t have friends” the Titan laughed half-heartedly.

“Hey, I do have friends the infinity stones. But yeah we do not have photos in Titan, just runes but I lost them a hundred years ago” Peter became distressed.

“Don’t think too much about it brother. It’s all in the past. The most important thing is the present and the future” he wrapped his arms around his younger brother to give some warmth and comfort “And you have to fix your problem with your beloved”.

“I know” he sighed deeply knowing that he needs to face this problem soon. But for now, he is excited to see his best friends. And spending more time with his Aunt May.

“Your life on Earth is full of love and surprises Brother, cherish them” Eros voice sounds so comforting that it is starting to lull Peter into sleep.

“You are right Brother and I am so glad for the stones in giving me a new life here, having a warm family but don’t think that I am not glad for having you. It is so badass having a Brother who is a Titan” he answered sleepily but with a mix of banter in his last sentence.

“Playful aren’t we? You are stronger than me Peter” the amazed Titan tucked his brother into bed. “You seem tired, you should rest now. Tomorrow you will see them right? Ned and MJ?”.

Peter just nodded and smiled at hearing their names. Before sinking into a deep sleep, he felt a kiss on his temple from Eros and another surge of energy flowing in his body, calming him.

“I will be going back to the Avengers compound soon Peter. Good Night my dear Brother”.

“Good night Eros and thank you for saving me…”.

“I will always be here when you need me” the Titans' expressions soften. He will forever cherish his baby brother because he is the only family that he has left.

As Peter falls into slumber, the Titan watched him for a little while. Now is not the right time to tell him of his and Natasha’s opposite dreams.

He was about to depart when he saw the flash of a photo on Peter’s phone screen.

 

 _Incoming Call_ **_My Fiance_ ** _._

 

Redirecting to voice mail:  
  
_Peter love, I am really sorry about everything. Please come back to me. I miss you so much and our little peas. Please baby. Forgive me. I love you so so much. I am so worried._   


Tony Stark is deeply worried about Peter, but he knows his brother still needs more time to deal with their current situation. 

It is also time for him to investigate if there is a possibility that the stones were not properly returned to their correct timelines. As much as he wants to ask Peter if he could feel them, the Titan knows that Peter’s energy is unstable that is why he is helping him.

He will go back to the Avengers Compound silently and have a closer look at Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. He needs to see a glimpse of their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the suspect?
> 
> I am looking forward to the reunion of the nerds. :)


End file.
